Hate is the guidance to love Year 1
by melanielyn
Summary: Lily hates James, but James likes Lily...as a prank victim. What will happen if Sirius magically sticks them together? This is only their first year, I'm making a separate fanfic for the second year, so the chapters will be shorter. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Normal to magic

This is my first fanfiction that I've written. I luv this site and I want to be a writer so I've been working on some of my stories. I really wanted to write a fanfiction about Lily and James because they're relationship is so cute well I decided to base this fanfiction on my life. I did have a hate/ love relationship but I didn't go out with the guy unfortunately. I will always regret not saying yes! anywayz so I hope you like this fanfiction and please review! Does anyone know Peter's last name?  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned her books cuz then I would be rich right now and write these wonderful books but noooooo I'm having to write off of hers. *pouts* its not fair! I'll leave some how hehe.  
  
6am-  
'Nope there is no way I'm getting up right now! I stayed up too late to be getting up now! Alright thirty minutes then I'll get up...'  
  
A red headed 11 year was laying in her bed the morning of the day when her life would change forever...but she didn't know that or even think about going to a magical school. The only magical thing on her mind was the sandman and the magical things he can do...give dreams out.  
  
She lived in a pretty normal community where magic was just something from the imagination. She had a 13 year old sister who she hardly spent time with and her sister always found ways to pick on her about something. Her parents said it was because she was jealous of how she always made honor roll, things magically went her way, boys were always asking her out, and everyone liked her. Her sister was quite the opposite: horrible grades, things were always bad for her, only one boy asked her out, and she wasn't exactly a crowd's favorite since she loved to spread rumors and eavesdrop.  
  
Her parents were opposites also. Her mother was the carefree one who was a dancer and taught a dance class everyday. She has soft blonde hair and green eyes. She was short compared to her husband. Her husband was the more serious one. He was a business man who made public speeches quite often. He sometimes went on trips to different parts of the world and once in a while her mom would go with him. He has red hair and brown eyes and stands very tall.  
  
10am-  
'Oh no! How long have I been asleep?!?! THAT CAN NOT BE RIGHT! How can thirty minutes turn into 4 HOURS! I'm late!!!!'  
  
She jumped out of the bed and quickly started to put on her new clothes that she got for the school year.  
  
All summer long she has been thinking about the new school she'd be going to. Elementary graduation was so sad and most would be either moving or going to another school. Middle school seemed so scary but yet exciting. 'I can't believe I'm 2 hours late for my first day of school! There goes first impression and getting good with the teacher and oh no...I'll have the worst seat!'  
  
She ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and brushing her long red hair which she hated so much but she wanted to be natural so she just kept it the way it was. She didn't like her pale skin either. She always wanted a nice tan instead like the popular kids at her school but nope her skin just liked to stay the milky pale or a bright red if the sun did get involved.  
  
She quickly ran to her room again and grabbed her backpack before flying down the stairs and curving around the corner to the kitchen. She slowed to examined the way too calm scene ahead of her. Her mother was singing while fixing bacon and her father was reading his lecture that he's been trying to memorize for the past days for his business meeting.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO CALM RIGHT NOW! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS! DID IT NOT PHRASE YOU THAT I AM 2 HOURS LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! MY FIRST DAY! AND YOU GUYS JUST SIT THERE READING AND SINGING!" she yelled walking back and forth making hand movements at them while her parents just looked at her with a grin and exchanged a few glances here and there.  
  
"Hunny...did it even phrase you that we are suppose to be at work?" said her very cheery mother while trying not to laugh too hard but she couldn't help it and started to laugh out loud accompanied by her husband.  
  
"WHAT?!?! What ever is going on right now...ITS NOT FUNNY! Shouldn't you be running out the door too instead of rolling on the floor laughing at ME!" she just stared at her parents totally oblivious to whatever was going on.  
  
Her father finally calmed down enough to answer her. He got up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Lily, today is Labor day so that means you don't have school and that's why we are so calm."  
  
"You have got to be kidding!!! But wait if its Labor day then...that means its my birthday....OH MY GOSH!!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!" Lily's frustrated stare suddenly changed into a bright happy expression. She started to dance around the kitchen making her parents laugh even more then they were before. After her third lap around the table she fall into a chair and started to eat her pancakes.  
  
"So when are we having my birthday par..." Lily's question was suddenly interrupted by something she saw in the window in front of her. There was a light brown owl with bright yellow eyes staring at her from the outside window pane.  
  
"LOOK IT'S AN OWL! I thought they sleep at these times...why would an owl be here..." she tried to think of why this creature was staring at her at this time of the day while her father went over to the window to check it out.  
  
"Well I'm sure...I mean I don't think it's common for owls to get this close to people...what's even odder is that it's got an envelope in it's mouth...I wonder..."  
  
"Don't even think about letting that creature in here! Matthew Evans don't you dare touch that window lock! It could have rabies or peck our eyes out!!!" her mother said as soon as she saw her husband reaching for the window lock. She started to back out of the kitchen and was trying to pull Lily with her, but Lily wouldn't budge.  
  
SWISH The owl flew in and dropped the envelope on Lily's lap then flew around to land on the table. Lily noticed that the envelope had weird fonted writing on the front:  
  
Lily Evans 2nd floor- third room from the stairs 15 Tidings Way Beidens Surrey  
  
'How odd an owl sent me a letter...someone must have spent hours training it to do that...and for me! They even knew what room I was in' She opened the envelope up and unfolded the piece of parchment.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
~ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform that you are accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attach to this form is a list of all your necessary books and equipment.  
Term starts today and you will need to take the ticket also attached and board the Hogwarts Express at 11am sharp. We have been debating whether to let you enter our school a year early or wait another year before you came to our school but next year you'll be too old and your powers may come in before then. Please respond by owl soon.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva Mcgonagell Deputy Headmistress  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Lily's jaw dropped and she just stared at the owl in front of her. 'Well that explains all the weird things in my life...'  
  
"What is it hunny?" Lily handed the letter to her mother while keeping eye contact with the owl still deep in thought.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Lily's mother also said loudly and started to look at her daughter and then the owl and back to Lily.  
  
"Ok I sense a trend happening here...Let me see it."  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
"I can't believe it...I have powers...I mean I knew I was special because I could do things that most people couldn't like turn Petunia's hair purple and make objects levitate...but being a witch...didn't see that coming."  
  
"She couldn't be... right Jamie?!?! I mean our daughter goes to church every Sunday and is one of the most behaved girls at her private school except for the occasional outbursts but she can't be something like that."  
  
"I don't think it's anything bad Matt. I mean this is a school for people like her. A school to help her with those things that we have been wondering about. This is a place where she can fit in without having to worry about those things happening again because everyone's just like her." said Jamie. She started to smile and hugged his daughter.  
  
"SO I CAN GO?!?! THIS IS SOOOOO COOL! A SCHOOL OF MAGIC AND LEARNING ALL THE STUFF I DREAMED OF AND READ IN BOOKS!" Lily said excited and started to jump up and down.  
  
"We are very proud of you hunny! We hope you enjoy the school very much." Her mother wrapped her arms around her also.  
  
A blond headed 13 yr. old came into the room rubbing her eyes. "What's all the commotion about? I was sleeping very sound till Lily started screaming about being late for school."  
  
"I GOT ACCEPTED TO A MAGICAL SCHOOL PETUNIA! I'M A WITCH!"Petunia dropped the milk glass she had gotten causing milk to go everywhere but thankfully the glass was plastic.  
  
"OH NO! I DON'T THINK SO! It's a joke right?" Lily handed her the letter. "YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE LILY! I HATE YOU!" she dropped the letter and ran out of the room.  
  
"She doesn't mean it...she's just sad your leaving. Oh by the way we better get your stuff fast and hurry to the train!"  
  
After writing a letter back to the Deputy head mistress, Lily ran up the stairs and quickly put everything in her trunk and pushed it down the stairs and out the door to her car. "Where are we suppose to get your things at?" asked her father from his position in the driver's seat.  
  
"The second page says in Diagon Alley and it says how to enter. I sure have to have a lot of stuff"  
  
Ten minutes later Lily and her parents were running everywhere buying her things.  
  
"Lily, since you will be staying there for most of the year. Your mother and I have decided to buy you something so you can keep in contact with us." her father pulled a cage from behind his back. Inside was a light blonde feathered owl with bright blue eyes.  
  
"It's...It's beautiful! Thank you guys so much! I'll try to write as much as possible!"  
  
They left Diagon Alley at 10:30am and arrived at 10:50am at King's Cross. Her father got her a cart to put her trunk and cage on and then he pushed it to Platform 9.  
  
"Are you sure that your ticket doesn't say 9 hunny?"  
  
"Yes. It says 9 and 3/4...Where could it be!" Lily looked all around her for some clue on how to get there or someone that might know where it is. She noticed a boy her age walking towards them from behind her with his family she guessed. He had a pale complection and brown hair. He seemed pretty nice, so she walked over to him.  
  
"Are you going to Platform 9 and 3/4?"  
  
"Yup. Are you a witch?"  
  
"Yay! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get there! I found out I was a witch today. How do I get on?"  
  
The boy laughed at how dramatic she was getting. "All you do is walk through where it says Platform 9 and Platform 10. If you're afraid then run through, but make sure no one's looking first of course. Are you a muggle?"  
  
"Sounds scary, but alright. What's a muggle?" she gave a twisted expression at him.  
  
"I guess that answers it! It means non- magical people."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm going to tell my parents. Do you mind if I sit with you on the train ride to the school?"  
  
"No I don't mind but...you'll be the only girl in the compartment because there will be three other boys in there too."  
  
"Yay! That's fine. I don't mind." she ran off to get her parents. She showed them how to get across and then waited for the boy to come across the wall too. He finally came across but his family wasn't with him. He walked over to where she was.  
  
"Mom and Dad this is...." she looked at the boy.  
  
"Remus. Remus Lupin. I'll save you a seat in the compartment." he turned and left.  
  
"He seems like a sweet boy."  
  
Seeing where her mother was going with that, she changed the subject."Ya he is. I'll miss you guys so much over the months! I wish Petunia was here." she started to cry while she was holding her parents in her arms.  
  
"We'll tell her that you'll miss her and she'll write you. I can't believe that your having to leave us now and we won't see you for nine months! I never thought anything like this would happen but I knew if it would it would definitely happened to you" Her mother wiped a tear from her eye and then gave her daughter a hug again.  
  
"Thanks mom. I'll miss you guys so much! Well I better hurry and I'll write as soon as I can"  
  
Lily left her parents and pushed her cart towards the train. A black haired girl who looked like her age was walking towards her.  
  
"Hi. My name is Joanna. This is my first year and I have no one to sit with. Can I sit with you?"  
  
"My name is Lily and you can sit with me as long as you don't mind sitting with four boys. This is my first year too and I asked a boy who helped me if I could sit with him."  
  
"Sounds excellent."  
  
Lily gave her last waves to her parents and Joanna and her started to walk to the train while talking about general things. Joanna is half muggle, half witch, so she got to experience both sets of life. They were walking beside the train when Lily felt something jump on her head. She felt her head and then out of the corner of her eye saw a brown frog jumping away. "What was that!?!?"  
  
"That would be a chocolate frog. It's just chocolate shaped in the form of a frog and is bewitched to act like a frog. Someone must have lost control of it when they opened it." Both girls looked up at the window above their heads. A boy with messy black hair and glasses was hanging half way out the window. He looked really cute but Lily was not in the mood to worry about that at the moment. "Sorry did that frog get you there red head." He had an evil smirk on.  
  
"A matter of fact it did and you did it on purpose! My name is Lily not red head thank you very much!"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, but you could of caught it for me. That wasn't very nice you know. Now you'll just have to buy me one. Hey Joanna" He gave a huge smile at Lily and waved at Joanna.  
  
"I think you're the one that isn't very nice and about the frog don't count on it." Lily walked off with Joanna in tow after she waved back at the boy. "Who was that?"  
  
"That would be the ring leader of a very popular group of boys called the marauders. They pull pranks all the time. I wouldn't get on their bad side. I grew up hearing and unfortunately witnessing and being part of their pranks and the one hanging out the window was James Potter, he's my neighbor."  
  
"I'm so sorry about that. Well we'll just have to avoid their group then if we want to get out alive." Both started laughing while they walked down the compartment aisle looking in on all of them trying to find Remus. Joanna had to go use the bathroom so Lily had to carry her and Joanna's luggage down the aisle.  
  
'Well this is the last one and it has to be all the way in the back of the train of course. I should of figured with boys picking the compartment' Lily said while opening the compartment door.  
  
"Hey you found us." Remus said as Lily pulled their trunks and cages in. A black haired boy helped her put the trunks up and then she put their cages on the seats. She sat down next to Remus.  
  
"I have a friend by the way who's going to sit with us. We meet on the way to the train. Oh and this boy with glasses put a frog on my head and thought it was my fault that it got away. Such a jerk so Joanna and I have decided to stay away from the marauders." The four boys started to laugh at her and a boy with black hair but was bigger then the jerk she saw, fell to the floor laughing. "Ok that's the second time today that this has happened! What's so funny?" said lily confused and mad.  
  
A boy that was waving out the window turned around and looked at her with that same evil smirk that the boy gave when she was outside and he had glasses and that horrible messy hair also. "Well sweetheart, you're not doing a great job at it then because I'm that jerk that you just love and we are the marauders. Oh and you still owe me a chocolate frog" Lily's jaw dropped wide open. The door to the compartment came open and Joanna came in with the same expression as Lily. "Oh no! I don't think so! I am not going to be stuck in here with my neighbor and his crew. We are leaving now!" Joanna started to pull the trunks back down but was interrupted by the black haired boy that was in the floor.  
  
"All the other compartments are full. Sorry darling but you are stuck with us" Joanna fell into the seat behind her which was next to Lily who still had her mouth open. The jerk sat in front of them and the other black haired boy sat down next to him and a short quiet boy. Remus sat next to Lily and their cages.  
  
"I'm James, but you can call me anything darling. This is Sirius next to me and that's Peter over there next to him and you know Remus obviously."  
  
"Well I'll keep you up to that offer but me it will be the opposite. It's Lily, not red head not sweetheart and definitely not darling. Got it? Lily Evans." she cast a dark glare at him.  
  
"Nope it's got to be even here or no deal. And you can't stop me!" he sticks his tongue out at her.  
  
"Not to interrupt this playful flirting happening..." Sirius was interrupted by a certain two people.  
  
"We are not flirting!"  
  
"I do not think so! I wouldn't flirt with him even if he was the last guy on Earth!"  
  
"Anyways I'm sure Joanna has informed you that she's grown up with us..."  
  
"...and have been part of their many pranks like I said before and have unfortunately been seen in public with them. That's why I so badly wanted to not run into them but I'm already ruined" The girls started to laugh while the boys around just gave them cold stares.  
  
"ANYWAYS...but I know one thing that she hasn't told you that you need to know..."  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! You will not go there! That is...the past...and and it will not be brought UP!" Joanna stood up but the train turned unexpectingly and she fell right on to his lap.  
  
"So...it can't be brought up but it can be re-enacted" an evil smirked crept onto his face.  
  
"SIRIUS! You're sick!!!!" Joanna got up and left the compartment. Lily followed suit after throwing James and Sirius dirty looks.  
  
Lily and Joanna ended up finding a decent compartment with nice people. One was a girl with straight blonde hair- Petalis, her boyfriend- a dirty blonde boy whose name was Kyle, and another girl who had brown hair- Amanda. They connected very fast and caught Lily up on the magical world she would be entering soon. Everything was just as she was hoping it would be till the sounds of her nightmares returned.  
  
"So this is where you went! And we thought we lost you!" a merry voice erupted from the door way. Lily and Joanna didn't even look around, hoping it was just bad thoughts but when they felt something sit next to them they turned. It ended up James had sat next to Lily and then Sirius had squeezed himself between Amanda and Joanna. Peter was cowardly hiding behind Remus who was still standing by the door. Before he sat down next to Joanna he mouthed a sorry to them with was answered by a nod from both.  
  
"So anything good happening in here?" When everyone just stared at him without attempting to answer Sirius tried another approach. "So like I was saying Jo....."  
  
"FOOD CART!" James screamed when he heard the lady outside the door. "LILY!!!!" he gave Lily puppydog eyes.  
  
"Good boy you used the correct name! Give you a cookie"Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"NO! I don't know what a cookie is but I want a chocolate froggggggg" James started to pull on Lily's sleeves.  
  
"Leave me alone! You lost that frog not me! So blame it on yourself and buy one for yourself!"  
  
"NO! I promise I won't call you darling or sweetheart or red head anymore"  
  
"Promise??"  
  
"Yes!" Even though she say his hand move behind his back, she bought him a frog anyways along with one of everything. Thankfully she had stopped at Gringotts and brought a lot of money with her.  
  
After they ate their food, the conversation went right back to the torture from the marauders.  
  
"So Lily what class do you think you'll be sorted in?"said Remus hoping to detour Sirius and James' minds.  
  
"Well... I've heard about all four of them...AND I think that I'll be put in ravenclaw but gryffindor would be awesome.... I love the cat family! JAMES quit poking me!" lily was having problems getting that out with James poking her ribs every ten seconds.  
  
"Oh great now they're pushing each other...why can't people get along"  
  
"You're one to speak mister I have to get Joanna mad every chance I get"  
  
"Wow! That's a long name...definitely going to be hard to fit that on my parchment at school"  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
'This is going to be a long ride....' Remus thought while looking on at the horrible scene happening on both sides of the compartment, but he noticed how the other three people that he didn't know were sleeping now. 'I wonder if they're faking it so we don't bug them....oh no I hope they don't notice' He looks between the two fights. 'Nope not a chance...'  
~`'*'`~`'*'`~  
The people in the compartment hardly had time to get their robes on before the train stopped. The marauders decided they had their own goal...to not let there be peace for the girls. They accompanied them on the boat ride and into the sorting hat line. A lady wearing green and a black witch looking hat was unrolling a parchment.  
  
"Sirius Black!" The black haired boy marched very serious to the chair trying to act cool but wasn't quite getting there. He started to rub the hat and then all of a sudden-  
  
"Quit it! GRYFFINDOR!" He continued his cool walk to the table.  
  
"Amanda Bowingtin" The quiet girl that was in the compartment walked over to the stool with a bright red face on. She closed her eyes when she put the hat on.  
  
"SLYTHERIN" The quiet girl hurried and took off the hat and ran to the slytherin table.  
  
"Lily Evan!" Lily walked over to the stool calmly and out the hat on her head. She started to blush at something the hat had told her and then- "GRYFFINDOR!" She took the hat off and gave a thumbs up to Joanna, Kyle, Petalis, Remus, and Peter. James gave her a thumbs up back but she just turned and walked to the table and sat a table down from Sirius which didn't help because he moved down.  
  
"Joanna Florez!" Joanna walked over to the stool and before she put the hat on she noticed a certain boy blowing a kiss at her. The hat seemed to have said something funny because she started to crack up on the stool and almost fell off. Then the hat echoed- "GRYFFINDOR" She took the hat off and sat down next to Lily and gave another laugh at the Sirius in front of her.  
  
"Remus Lupin" He looked so pale in the light, he must of been worried about what house he would be put in but it was obvious that it would only be- "GRYFFINDOR!" He wiped the sweat off his head before sitting down by Sirius.  
  
"Petalis Newmen!" The blonde girl that they also meet on the train walked over to the stool and it didn't take it long before- "GRYFFINDOR!" She went over and sat on the other side of Lily.  
  
"James Potter!" He skipped over to the stool and put the hat on and then raised the hat off his eyes and winked at Lily. "GRYFFINDOR!" He took the hat off and patted it before again skipping to the table. He squeezed in between Petalis and Lily which caused Lily to fold her arms and put her head on the table. He just shrugged and listened to the next name.  
  
"Peter Sqiumines!" The quiet short boy in the marauders walked over to the stool. He seemed to be worried about something but Lily wasn't sure. She had raised her head at the name being called and just realized that she wasn't able to talk to him on the train because of the annoying James. At this she shot him a dark look which James just responded with a grin. She made it a plan to get to know Peter better and hopefully he got in- "GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled for once since Lily had meet him. He walked over and sat by Remus. Joanna who had watched Peter walk to his seat saw that Sirius had disappeared. She looked under the table and didn't see him there either...  
  
"Kyle Timiens!" The boy that is going out with Petalis walked over to the stool and waved at his girlfriend. The hat took a few seconds and then- "RAVENCLAW!" Kyle looked disappointed and took the hat off. Petalis noticed this and got up to give him a hug. Luckily, the Ravenclaw table was next to Gryffindor. She went to sit back down and saw that her seat was gone.  
  
"Hello! James you're going to have to scoot down a bit so I can sit." James pointed down to the end of the table where Joanna was seating but there was someone else beside her now.  
  
"Sirius! You are not sitting next to me get back over there now!...fine I'll move!" Now Joanna was standing up then Sirius got up.  
  
"If you move then I move"  
  
"How about I move then you can sit by James and Joanna!" "Oh no darling where ever you go I go"  
  
"Leave us alone!" said Joanna and Lily together. This caused everyone to look over at them which stopped Mrs. Mcgonagell from finishing the sorting ceremony. Now Sirius, James, Lily, Petalis, and Joanna were all standing up and the girls were trying to get around the table but the boys followed which caused quite an entertaining scene.  
  
"If you five are done fighting over your seats then we will continue the sorting ceremony, but if this continues then I will have to deduct points. Now sit where you were sitting before you got up and caused this disruption!" she narrowed her eyes at them and pointed them to their seat. James and Sirius ran to their seats awaiting for Lily and Joanna to return. The girls dragged their heels but sat down none the less.  
  
Petalis stood there without a seat to go to. "Mrs. Mcgonagell I don't have a seat because I got up to hug Kyle and Sirius took it." This caused her boyfriend at the next table to blush and turn away from her.  
  
"Just find a seat so I can continue!" She seemed ready to deduct points so Petalis quickly walked to sit next to Remus.  
  
Their first meal at Hogwarts went pretty casual for the marauders being there and they stopped pestering the girls since they had food to focus on. The girls made a note to use food next time to make them leave them alone, but they would have to make quidditch so they could burn off all the food then. The girls laughed at this and got blank stares from the rest of the table.  
  
The girls walked up to their dorm and decided to spend their first day settling into their dorms and having a slumber party as you could say, so they could get to know each other better. Petalis and Joanna and Lily had decided on a room together. They had a window that over looked the lake and Lily positioned her bed close to it so she could look at the stars before going to bed. Joanna liked the shadows so she slept on the far wall and Petalis stayed close to the door.  
  
The girls had decided on watching a movie before turning in for the night so Lily and Joanna decided to go get the food while Petalis put an enlargement spell on Joanna's portable dvd player. The two made their wall down the corridors trying to avoid teachers but came in a close call with Mrs. Norris once. The cat had meowed at something from a hallway behind them so they had to run down the stairs before she found them.  
  
They finally came to the fruit painting on the wall. Lily had said the secret word "sugarplums" which she had gotten from Petalis' older brother.  
  
Just their luck James and Sirius was in there. "Well aren't you two suppose to be in bed?" said Sirius shaking his finger at them.  
  
"Oh shut up! What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Eating! What else would we be doing?" James gave a puzzled looking and shoved another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"With you two...who knows" Joanna shrugged her shoulders and turned to the elf that was waiting patiently.  
  
"We would like to have two large bowls of buttered popcorn please"  
  
"With extra butter"  
  
"Yes I will be back in just a second Miss Lily and Miss Joanna" Lily and Joanna looked at each other. They couldn't figure out how an elf knew their name.  
  
The elf took no time before coming back with huge bowls of overflowing popcorn. "Is this enough? I can get more!! And added lots of butter because you are so sweet to me" The elf seemed so taken with them that they decided to add her to their party.  
  
"An elf at a party as a guest who knew!" Joanna through popcorn at Sirius before turning out of the room.  
  
"We are going to have the time of our lives!" Lily and Joanna levitated the bowls as they walked and even begun to skip at one point.  
  
"Mr. Sirius and Mr. James are so sweet! They love our cooking and came often today to get something to eat."  
  
"I can see that...they've always been that way since they were little tyrants"  
  
"They like you two a lot! They told us all about you two, I'm so glad I got to know you!" The elf hugged the both of them causing some popcorn to fall but the elf just picked me up automatically.  
  
"So that's how you knew us"  
  
"Oh yes! How could I forget such pretty names"  
  
"But wait how can James talk about me...he doesn't know me very well"  
  
"Oh well I mustn't say anymore then. But he really likes you and Sirius told me about when you and ...." Joanna shoved her free hand over her mouth before the rest came out.  
  
"Not necessary to say right now...what is your name?"  
  
"Nelly!"  
  
"Well Nelly I think that's enough of them two...let's enjoy this night because it's a starting to a great year!" They ran the rest of the way to their dormitory.  
  
Back in the kitchen-  
"Joanna was sweet to give me some of her popcorn"  
  
"Don't think it was a nice gesture there pal but hey if it makes your dreams happy then go ahead because I am getting sleep tonight"  
  
"Why do you care about that now? Oh! That red head Lily! You have a crush! Ahhhhhhhh Jamie in loooooove!" James shoved Sirius off his stool at the table.  
  
"I am not...I just like to pester her. More like I love to torment her kind of thing nothing else!" He narrowed his eyes at the Sirius on the floor.  
  
"Whatever but I'm man enough to say that Joanna is the girl I'm going to go out with"  
  
"What caused this change? I mean she was just a victim of our pranks and our friend but ...that's just weird dude. I thought you just liked to torment her."  
  
"Nah...You'll see when I go out with her and then you'll be jealous" He stuck his tongue out at James. James stepped on him and walked towards the door.  
  
"Dude your thoughts are jumbled...I think you drunk too much butter beers. Come on, Remus and Peter are waiting on us."  
  
"Fine but I am perfectly fine the way I am. OH! Let's spoil the slumber party! This is going to be great!"  
  
"Ya...like I said I love to torment them!" The boys ran to their dormitories to plan with Remus and Peter of what to do the girls.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ So good....bad....I don't know. Review and tell me of you have any ideas for the slumber party prank because I'm not quite sure what to write for that. I would love to hear your guys ideas and I need help with the british words!!! I don't know how to be britain!!! OH NO! so definitely need help with that. Thanks for reading and come back soon!:) I'm cheesy sorry! lol I'll try to write more this weekend or next cuz during the week I'm busy with homework.:( 


	2. The Prank That made Enemies

I'm so sad I only have two reviews so far!!! Please review!!!! I'm starting to get writer's block! OH NO! So this chapter might be a little boring or fast. If you have any ideas please email me or review! I will give you recognition on here if you do too.  
  
Worcester chick: You are my first reviewer! *hugs* At first I didn't  
think it was long enough but I guess it was long!  
Haha Thanks for the links! I looked at them and are  
perfect. :) I used some of the words in here. Glass Angel1: Thanks for the tip about unchecking the anonymous box. I'll try to read your story as soon as I can. Disclaimer: Nope don't own harry potter nope nope.  
  
Chapter 2: The Prank that Made Enemies  
  
Refresh:  
The girls:  
"Oh well I mustn't say anymore then. But he really likes you and Sirius told me about when you and ...." Joanna shoved her free hand over her mouth before the rest came out. "Not necessary to say right now...what is your name?" "Nelly!" "Well Nelly I think that's enough of them two...let's enjoy this night because it's a starting to a great year!" They ran the rest of the way to their dormitory.  
  
The boys:  
"Fine but I am perfectly fine the way I am. OH! Let's spoil the slumber party! This is going to be great!" "Ya...like I said I love to torment them!" The boys ran to their dormitories to plan with Remus and Peter of what to do the girls.  
  
Sirius and James reached the portrait of the lady and said the password "mundurg" and entered a busy common room. There were people everywhere and oddly enough they were mostly girls. They were sleeping on the couches and on the floor. The boys just shrugged it off and ran up to their room. They shared their room with the rest of the marauders which is a horrible arrangement. No one dared to come near their room of fear of what they might see. Those who didn't know of the marauders would soon know...  
  
They entered their already cluttered room to find Remus and Peter laying on the floor looking at a piece of parchment.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius said grabbing the parchment from them.  
  
"Me and Peter have decided to make a list of pranks to pull and those to use them on." "Nice....let's see..." James grabs the list from Sirius.  
  
"Florin Biggins...Golderoy Lockhart...slytherins...Minerva Mcgonagell! Why her?"  
  
"I didn't like the way she made me put the hat on in front of everyone" Peter said starting to blush again.  
  
"Whatever...this list is very very short...we will need to fix that fast" James threw the parchment back on the floor in front of Remus and Peter.  
  
"Don't worry...we will. Hey what took you guys so long to get back up here? A bathroom break doesn't last an hour." Remus got up and gave a suspicious look at Sirius and James. James started to unpack his pranks and sorted them into different drawers so he could grab them fast if needed. After Remus' statement a light went on in Sirius and James' head.  
  
"THE GIRLS!" They said in unison and started to unpack their pranks fast looking for something. Remus and Peter just looked confused and glanced at each other.  
  
"You guys don't waste time but an HOUR....sure....and James...you just meet her"  
  
"No buckbeak! Lily and Joanna interpreted our kitchen break and we decided on our first victims being them!" an evil grin started to developed on James' face.  
  
"Oh well they're watching a scary movie right now because every ten minutes one of them is screaming. That's why most of the girls are camping out on the couches."  
  
"PERFECT! I have an idea..." Sirius started to whisper to the other marauders about their first prank in Hogwarts. (A/N: OH NO! What could it be what could it be?!?! I don't know let's go see. Hehe)  
  
Mean while....  
" DON'T GO THERE!......I TOLD YOU NOT TO AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily was getting to dramatic over a scary movie they were watching. The other two girls started to laugh at her cowardly pecking over the blanket.  
  
"Lily, freddy isn't real and that girl is fine...well you know what I mean" said Joanna trying to stop Lily from screaming again and shaking, but when the girl got killed it didn't quite help. Lily threw the blanket over her head.  
  
"I wish Kyle was here. He always makes me feel safe during these movies." Petalis sighed causing the other girls to hit her with their pillows. Petalis got her pillow and the pillow war begun. Joanna jumped on her bed and ran for the next bed which was Lily's trying to avoid Petalis' huge pillow coming at her. Lily ran the other way causing Joanna to be caught on Lily's bed.  
  
"NO!!!" Joanna was bombarded by two pillows.  
  
"Whoooooo wo wo whoooooo" The girls stopped attacking Joanna and sat up and stared out the window. A coyote noise sprung up from under their window. The girls looked at each other and then peered out the window. An outline of a dog of some sort was right under their window.  
  
"It can't get up here right? So...we're fine...ya we're fine" said Petalis leaning back onto the bed. Lily went pale and kept looking down hoping it would disappear. Joanna just shook her head.  
  
"Ya it's alright...we're ok"  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! There is a coyote like thing outside our window and it's dark out and who knows if it can get in here!" Lily started to scream and run around the room. She reached for the door knob thinking that maybe one of the guys could help her...(A/N: she hasn't learned yet that those boys aren't the best help lol) The door was locked. She screamed again and ran back to the girls who were peering out the window again.  
  
"It's locked!... It's gone! It's gone! OH NO!!!"  
  
"Lily! It's ok maybe it left" The girls were starting to calm down and continue to watch their movie when suddenly the noise came again.  
  
"WHOOOOO WOOOOOO" Lily jumped up and started to scream at the top of her lungs. The noise was louder this time and much much closer.  
  
"AHHHH IT'S INSIDE NOW! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" The three girls now started to scream and hold each other. Suddenly scratching noises started to come from the door to their room like something was trying to get in. Joanna started to tie the blankets together fast and put it out the window.  
  
"We can't go that way! We'll break our necks!" Petalis started to pull the blankets back in while Lily stared blankly at the door.  
  
"What's a coyote doing in the girl's corridors? OH NO HELP HELP!!!!! AHHHH!" Peter could be heard right outside their door and then they heard Peter being attacked by the coyote. The girls started to pound on the door trying to help Peter out. The noises stopped and Peter's moaning could be heard. The girls backed away from the door and the door started to slowly open. Something made its way in and the girls quickly tried to shut it but noticed that it was Peter's head that was coming in the room.  
  
"Help me! Fast before it comes back!" The girls dragged him in and Joanna shoved a chair under the doorknob and sat against the door. Lily and Petalis dragged him to the back of the room. A noise could be heard from the door then all of a sudden thuds could be heard from the outside. Joanna tried staying against it but she wasn't exactly strong and ran towards the back of the room when the door started to push open.  
  
The door creaked open and a dog like shadow loomed into the room. The girls tried to inch as far back as possible. The coyote like thing started to walk towards them with spit foaming from its mouth. The dog was almost on them when two people ran into the room.  
  
"Leave them alone now!" Lily recognized the voice as James and couldn't hold back her emotions.  
  
"Don't James..This isn't a time to be heroic!...NO!!!!" The dog took after James and knocked him down and started to chew on his clothes. The other boy jumped on top of the dog and tried to get it off James. Finally the boy picked it up and threw it to the side. The dog didn't move. The girls ran to the boys and Lily left to get the nurse.  
  
Five minutes later the boys were in the hospital wing. The boys were out cold and the girls were freaking out staring at their bodies.  
  
"I can't believe this happened...and on my first night at a magical school and now this happened! I hope they wake up soon..." Lily sat down on James' bed and started to cry. What they didn't see was the boys eyes starting to open.  
  
"BOOOOOOO!" The boys jumped up and yelled in the girls' face.  
  
"AHHHH! I HATE YOU THREE!" The girls said and smacked the boys with the bed pillows before running out of the room.  
  
The girls hardly got any sleep that night while the boys slept peaceful. They thought their first prank went beautifully and ended up scaring everyone in the process. Priceless. Petalis was the first to get up and had to drag Lily and Joanna out of bed. Petalis was the prissy one who had to have the right combination of clothes for that day even if no one would see them, had to wear make-up, and had to fix her hair before going to breakfast. Joanna was the tomboyish type who just brushed her hair and usually set it up in a ponytail so that she didn't have to deal with her hair in her face, and hated the thought of makeup. Lily was in between them, she wore girlish clothes at times but sometimes wore tomboyish clothes because they were comfy, she would at times fix her hair but she thought her hair was ugly and dreaded doing anything with, and she didn't like makeup because she thought it was unnatural to wear.  
  
Remus was the first to get up in the boy's room. He couldn't use Petalis' method and pull them out of bed, he had to use other ways. For Sirius he had to say that Joanna was waiting for him outside, Peter that Mrs. Mcgonagell wanted him, and James that a girl was wanting to ask him something. The boys had more simpler ways to get ready in the morning...they threw clothes on and brushed their hair. The marauders finally got down the stairs and into the Great Hall to find that the girls were already there. They sat down at their table much to the dismay of the girls.  
  
Lily just ignored him while Joanna tried scooting away from Sirius. "Awwww you guys aren't still mad at us for that little itsy bitsy prank? I mean they were just kidding around." Sirius said scooting next to Joanna again.  
  
"Itsy bitsy prank! You made me cry my eyes out and then almost lost my voice from all the screaming! But no it was just a little prank" with that Lily got up and left the table accompanied by her two friends. They had already checked their schedules and it seemed most of the first years had the same classes which is part of why Lily broke out in that speech...she had a feeling that this year would be full of classes with the marauders.  
  
And she was right they not only had most of the classes together but all of them. The marauders tried getting the girls to at least acknowledge them but the girls just couldn't get over the horrible prank they pulled that embarrassed them on their first day. James and Peter didn't care whether they liked them or not, but Sirius and Remus at least wanted to have some type of a friendship. So the boys tried to prank the girls at all times, either to torment them( James & Peter) or to get them to acknowledge them(Sirius & Remus). To the girls, the marauders became their enemies...they're nightmare that loomed the halls...and their greatest concern.  
  
Halloween came fast and the girls' fears were increasing by the day. The ghosts of Hogwarts were in a merrier mood then usual and Peeves was even pulling more pranks as the days progressed. The girls were in the commons doing their homework and discussing their plans for Halloween.  
  
"So are you two dressing up for Halloween on Friday?" Lily was having problems with her history of magic homework and decided to spring up a conversation to avoid doing it.  
  
"Dress up? What do you mean?" said Petalis giving Lily a weird look.  
  
"You know put costumes on and get bags and then go trick or treating?....umm well that must only be a muggle tradition since magical people can see ghosts and other creatures when they want to.." Lily quit the conversation after that and started to work on her homework again.  
  
Write a three foot parchment on how Ridiens were discovered and how  
they have been restrained since their find. What kind of magic do they  
possess and how can their magic be useful to wizards and witches?  
  
"AHHHH I don't know!! I can't find anything in these books!" Lily closed her book and threw it across the couch.  
  
"What's wrong? Problems with history?" Lily looked up to see a smiling Sirius looking back at her and the book.  
  
"Yes in fact I am and I'm completely lost and it's due tomorrow....wait! I'm not talking to you. Leave me alone." Lily turned and put her head on the arm rest.  
  
"Don't look at me mister. You deserve this after what you and your friends did. In fact why am I even talking to you now!" With this Joanna turned back to her needle she was trying to transfer into a matchstick.  
  
"Mates! Did you guys think about it at all that I was nowhere in that prank or are you to mad at us to realize that?" Sirius now was getting mad at them. There was a plan that he was carrying out to help save him from totally being thrown to the side by Joanna. He was hoping on getting the girls to like all the marauders but James and Peter didn't make it easy.  
  
"Oh...well...we-ah you had to have some part in it somewhere! I mean one marauder not in it, it's impossible"  
  
"I wasn't. I fell asleep and they left me there and I found out the next morning about the whole prank. I can't believe I missed the first prank of the year." He turned and gave James an angry look but the girls didn't see the wink he gave James.  
  
"Well...fine but we are still mad at your friends so there will be no combining of your group with ours anytime soon. Ok?" Petalis raised her hand to shake Sirius'.  
  
"It's a deal, mate" Sirius sat down and talked to the girls for a while but when the other three came over the girls left to go upstairs. Over the next few weeks Sirius became close friends with the girls and they even went to his quidditch tryout. Unfortunately James had to try out too so James kept accidently hitting bludgers in their direction when he tried out for beaters and then he flew to low near them causing them to duck when he tried out for chaser. The captain still needed more people to tryout for seeker though.  
  
"Hey Joanna why don't you try out as seeker? You're athletic and short and you're very observant so you would be an awesome seeker so please tryout." He gave puppy dog eyes at Joanna, but it just made her feel the opposite.  
  
"I am not going to be seeker! Too much pressure and then you have to watch out for everyone while looking for a walnut size ball...umm I think not!"  
  
"What? you're trying out Joanna? *laughs* Bloody hell...well good luck because I heard that captains never choose girl seekers and especially a first year seeker." James said interrupting the conversation.  
  
"Never mind I change my mind. I will prove to all of you that I can beat any of you." Joanna took Sirius' broom and went up into the air. The captain released the snitch and it could only be seen for a few seconds then it vanished. Lily was impressed by the concentration she had and how swiftly she can fly when she is determined. After ten minutes of flying around, she caught the snitch smoothly.  
  
"Told ya! I can beat you at anything." Joanna jumped off her broom and noticed that everyone that came to see the tryouts were applauding her. She just waved and bowed to everyone and then started walking back to the School.  
  
"Thanks mate, for helping me out. I think she's falling for me." Sirius whispered to James when he saw Joanna walking away. James just gave Sirius a shrug before smacking Lily with the end of his broom causing her to chase him around the field.  
  
Next morning-  
The girls and the marauders were one of the first ones down there to see the list. The marauders were the first in the crowd to see. James came out gloating while Sirius seemed real relaxed.  
  
"What's the verdict?" Petalis said looking between the two.  
  
"I made the team as chaser!!!" James started to jump up and down in place.  
  
"I didn't make the team..." Sirius just shrugged. "But.... YOU DID!"  
  
Joanna was thrown off by Sirius' mood switch and couldn't believe it. "As what?"  
  
"Seeker of course." Sirius gave her a high five. James gave Lily a hug which she responded by smacking him on the head and shoving him off.  
  
"I accomplished my goal today. I made Lily made at me. Score!"  
  
"James stop bothering me! This isn't a game! So quit!"  
  
"No it's not....it's a WAR!" Lily just rolled her eyes and walked out of the commons and out the portrait hole.  
  
"You're such a ladies' man. Hey Joanna can I be your ladies' man" he moved his eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Haha! Funny..How about not! And James you're such a jerk. I'm sorry for anyone that ends up with you." She also walked away but decided on working on her homework instead by the fire.  
  
Halloween passed without too many problems. There was the curses on Halloween which turned Lily's head into a pumpkin, Petalis' into an ugly witch face, and Joanna's into a black cat face. The girl's got revenge though by putting a potion in Sirius' pumpkin juice to make him say trick or treat verses all day, made James have completely white eyes and really pale skin, Remus had long fangs and blood kept falling from his mouth, and Peter flapped his arms like a bat all day. Sirius was still the only one the girls would talk to and the rest they were at war with all the time.  
November past and the atmosphere became dreary and dry. Quidditch practices went well but Lily and Petalis only went down once in a while since Lily didn't like to have to deal with James. Lily's first admirer was in this month also. It was a greasy blacked hair boy with a pointed nose. He was tall and very skinny. He would ask Lily for help on his homework but then wouldn't listen to anything she said because he stared at her the whole time. She luckily only ran into him in the library or potions or in the Great Hall.  
  
"Ok...now it says a speck of trutis and a scoop of poverion....so you wait for the foam to turn green then you add the trutis slowly till it turns a bluish color then you add the poverion thirty minutes later....ok you add the trutis and I'll add the poverion." Lily was in potions class and didn't have a partner since Petalis partnered with Joanna and Lily was forced to work with the greasy haired boy.  
  
"No...I said a speck not a handful!....it's alright we will just start over but be careful."  
  
"So...is this your boyfriend now? I didn't know you liked that kind of a guy! Lily I never knew that you liked greasy haired boys. Maybe that's why you hate me so much. I'll just have to clean it better so I can repel you." James came walking by their table while bringing his sample up to the teacher who was an elderly man that seemed uninterested in anything that he taught. Mr. Dosian was his name and everyone considered the class easy.  
  
"Shut it James. You just have to be rude and cruel every time you open your mouth don't you? And cleaning your hair will be much appreciated since you have something hanging from your hair right now"  
  
"What? OH NO! Not the hair!" He took off his glasses and looked at his reflection. There was a spider hanging from his hair and spiderwebs all over his hair.  
  
"Lily! I don't care what else you do to me but don't touch the hair ever again!" He ran out of the room to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Nice one Lily! We got to remember that one." Joanna gave her a high five and then Lily remembered that she had to finish her work. She noticed that the boy was smiling at her so she decided to start talking to him so he would quit staring.  
  
"Sorry he's a jerk...what's your name?"  
  
"My na- name is...Snivellus Snape. Yo-your Lily Evans...everyone knows you." He was so nervous that he said his name wrong which would haunt him for the rest of his years at hogwarts.  
  
"Oh well that's nice but not everyone...we better finish this up before class ends." Lily mostly had to do the potions since Snape wasn't paying attention.  
  
The first quidditch came up fast and Joanna was completely nervous since the game depended on her catching the snitch first. James was completely the opposite he acted like he was the captain of the team and the star. Lily and Joanna decided they should go watch since it was Joanna's first game but she dreaded what James would do.  
  
"Joanna you will do fine! I mean we've watched you and as soon as you get up in the air you are so concentrated on finding the snitch that you're fears vanish so don't worry just focus all your attention on finding it ok?" Petalis gave Joanna a hug, but Joanna didn't seem to notice she was getting pale and didn't say anything before walking into the locker room.  
  
"GOOD LUCK!!!" Lily yelled before the door shut. "She'll be ok..Just hope she doesn't throw up when she's up there" Lily and Petalis held their noses and laughed while they were running to the stands.  
  
The game started to begin and the announcer begun to talk:  
  
"Alriiiiight! This is the first game for Gryffindor and they have two new members on their teams. JAMES POTTER! *James flies out of the room he was hidden in and swoops low over where the girls were sitting with Sirius* he is the new chaser and is very good at it too so I've heard. Now the next one is a girl which is pretty good for a first year. JOANNA FLOREZ! She is the new seeker and has some sharp eyes. Watch out guys....she's watching you! *Joanna came flying out also from the room and gave a wink at the announcer before taking her place* Next we have ROGER WILLCOMES! who is the returning chaser and MEGAN HOLMES! also a returning chaser.* the two fly out together and take their place* And for the returning beaters....REINA MAYORS AND CALEB RIVERS! She is a tough biscuit so watch out for her *reina threatens the announcer with her bat* Now captain!!! This captain is actually my best mate even though we aren't in the same house but I'll still root for him. YALEN TONIUS! *A muscle guy came flying out fast and gave a thumbs up at his best friend and took his place in the center of the field* He is the amazing keeper so hufflepuff will have to work hard at getting points."  
  
"And now......for the hufflepuff team! Now I heard that they've been having a hard time getting people on their team so let's hope that their team is really committed so that Gryffindor will have to work to win! Alright now there are three new people on the team. THOMAS RILEY!* A short boy flew out and waved at his friends* He has taken the spot as beater so hopefully he knows what he's getting into...watch out first year! KAYLA RIVERS! She will be the keeper of the team...a lot to take on Kayla! Watch out for your beater brother! As a firsty there will be no going easy on you. *the girl rode out and gave a dark look at her 5th year brother* Now is a 3rd year newie who had taken the spot as chaser. EDWEN JONES! * the boy flew out but had a few problems with his broom but fixed it fast* Now for the rest of the chasers...QUIS ALLEN AND TINN UDENS!* the two came out and started switching sides before finally taking their places* They are known for their passing methods so beware Gryffindor! The other beater is HARRIS CALEB! He is known for smacking the bludgers out of nowhere so watch out for his vicious friends. *the oldest boy on the team came out and gave the crowd a wave* Now for captain...JEANA MANE! She may look innocent but beware as seeker she is tricky! Now shake hands and let's rumble!....fine let's start!"  
  
The captains shook hands and Madam Hooch released the different balls. The chasers dove for the ball and....Gryffindor got hold of it first.  
  
"Alright Gryffindor! Now you are almost there...Nice move James! He is taking it home...but no pass it pass IT!!! Darn! Now Allen has taken the quaffle....alright it's going good for them oh no watch bludger!!! Nice! Mayors makes him go right off his broom! But wait is he alright...ok he's back on his broom. The quaffle is now in the hands of Willcomes and he just may have it in and... 100 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! Alright now how are those seekers doing...Florez is sure concentrating....and Mane is determined to get it but she needs to stop worrying about her members and look for the snitch...WAIT I think Mane has it! She's diving!!!! No...she just pushed her first year beater got of the way of a bludger! MANE CONCENTRATE ON THE SNITCH! *gets a dirty look from the hufflepuff captain* Alright Udens and Allen are maneuvering through the players but NO! Udens drops the ball and...James again is the fast one! He is moving pretty fast now! And... 200 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! Alright now the 3rd year newie has taken the ball and he barely misses a bludger and dives under Holmes and I think he's got it and...NOPE! GO Tonius he blocks the entrance. Now Holmes has got it and she's making her way but... BLUDGER! I think she'll be out for a while..."  
  
"Ok now Allen has gotten it again...Oh wait Florez is moving fast I think she spots it and Mayors knocks a bludger out of her way and she reaches out and... does she got it??? No I think its too far away but...WAIT she's at the front of her broom now and she grabs the air and WOW she just did a flip off her broom! And THE SNITCH GO FLOREZ!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! Sorry hufflepuff maybe you'll beat slytherin!"  
  
Roaring comes from the Gryffindor side of the stands while the hufflepuff starts throwing their drinks on to the field.  
  
"GO JOANNA! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" Petalis and Lily run down to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Those muggle gymnastics come in useful after all" Joanna starts to laugh while still holding the snitch in her hand.  
  
"We will have to celebrate tonight!" Sirius and James started to walk over but there was someone else that wanted to come see the girls...well Lily anyways.  
  
"Hiiii....ah Lily...Do you want to umm help me with my potionsssss again?" Snape came up to Lily getting all nervous around her.  
  
"Haha your boyfriend wants to be alllllone with you awww so sweet! Don't you say Sirius?" James came up and put an arm around Lily and Snape's shoulders.  
  
"Oh ya the perfect couple should have a lot of fun together!" Sirius pinchs Lily's cheek.  
  
"You guys are unbearable! Joanna how do you even put up with this loser every game and practice?" Lily ducks and moves to the other side of Joanna.  
  
"Well...he's actually mostly human during quidditch" she gave nervous look un sure of what Lily was going to say to that.  
  
"Well that's a first! Where's Remus? And Peter?" Lily and the rest of the girls started to look around.  
  
"Peter hates crowds and Remus hasn't...been feeling well. He'll come next time hopefully. So you can run off with your guy!" James said quickly trying to prevent them from being curious.  
  
"Bug off Potthead!...Snivellus I will gladly help you with potions and never take anything those fruitflies say to heart" She begun to walk away with Snape when she heard laughter coming from the group. James and Sirius were on the ground laughing.  
  
"Sniv...Snivel...Snivellus! Haha I can't believe someone named their kid that! Snivellus!" James yelled out from the floor.  
  
"That's not my real name! Just what she calls me!" Snape said defensively.  
  
"Aww a pet name!" Sirius said also on the ground rolling.  
  
"STOP IT! He was nervous when I asked him so I guess I missed understood. Now I'm leaving!" Lily stormed off with Snape in tow. Joanna started to hit them with her broom and Petalis put a spell on them so they couldn't move anymore but their laughing could still be heard.  
  
November soon passed too leaving the dry climate into an icy cold climate filled with snow all over the ground. The lakes had frozen over and the teachers put an unbreakable spell on the ice. Lily, Petalis, and Joanna decided to skate that day and finish their homework later since it was a weekend before break. Lily decided to teach the girl's how to skate like figure skaters since they never saw that before. Joanna owns a television but didn't turn it on very often. The girls were having a great time skating together when suddenly a snowball hit Petalis on the back of the head while she was doing a spin causing her to fall down.  
  
"Whoops! I'm sorry but did my snowball just hit you. Totally by accident." Lily and Joanna helped Petalis up and she turned to see a boy her age with icy white hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"As long as it was by accident then I am not mad just be careful next time"  
  
"Well next time I will mean to aim correctly at my targets...I meant to hit you mudblood not this little twirling thing." He gave Lily a dark look.  
  
"Excuse me? Why would you want to hit me?"  
  
"You're filth! I can't believe Dumbledore even lets you people in here...oh wait he is going insane...how could i forget."  
  
"Wait...You hate me because...because I'm a muggle?  
  
"DING DING! Muggles are poison to this school and will someday will be extinct...you'll see mudblood."Lily started to cry but didn't because she didn't want him to win.  
  
"Malfoy back off now! Leave them alone they did nothing to you. Didn't your parents teach you anything about kindness or manners...oh wait how could I forget you're parents are criminals...no wonder."  
  
"Potter I wouldn't go there or you will end up in the wing"  
  
"I can't wait but I think it will be you not me,"  
  
"We'll see Potter, we'll see" Malfoy and his followers left them and started to walk over to a group of slytherins in the shadows.  
  
"You didn't need to stand up for me! You don't even like me! So don't ever help me out again! I hate you!" Lily pushed him out of her way and ran back to the school.  
  
"Why did you do it James? I mean you do hate us and we feel the same towards you but why?" Joanna turned on James after she saw Petalis run after her.  
  
"I hate Malfoy and he had no right to attack you guys....at least when I do it ...."  
  
"No I think you hated that someone else was taking your place at tormenting Lily! For a second I thought you were decent, but I was way wrong." Joanna took after Petalis who was just about in the Hall.  
  
"Is that why you did it?"  
  
"Sirius, that's only one reason why I did it but I just can't stand that guy. He thinks he's this powerful boy that knows everything!"  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know!" James picks up a snowball and throws it at Sirius causing a battle till there was no more snow to throw in their place.  
  
"Poor Lily...I heard her crying while I was coming out here...what's up?" Remus came out with his Herbology book in his hand and Peter following.  
  
"Ah. Malfoy strikes again. Called her a mudblood and this guy here decided to step in to stop it and just caused Lily to get even madder at him" Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder. Which James shoved off and started to rant again.  
  
"I was just trying to help her out...OK I was trying to stop it because I didn't like how Malfoy had to be cruel to people and make them feel like trash...stop giving me that look!" Remus, Peter, and Sirius started to grin at him and give him faces that meant that didn't believe him at all.  
  
"Sure...mate. I think you either liked her and were being defensive or you hated someone treading on your prank victim?" Sirius raised his eyebrow at him.  
  
"FINE! I didn't like that someone else had to tease her JUST because I hate Malfoy abusing someone and now leave me alone. Let's go pull a prank before will leave on Sunday!" James took off and the rest followed after laughing at how James was about them teasing him about liking her even though they knew that he couldn't stand her or vice versa.  
  
In the girl's room-  
Lily was in her bed crying trying to not be loud so no one would hear her. Petalis and Joanna came in the room to try to comfort her. Lily wasn't used to criticism about her being from a normal family. She never thought that people would tease her about being normal...she thought that maybe her sister would tease her about her being a witch but she was totally shocked by this name he called her...a mudblood.  
  
"What's a mudblood?"s Lily said after she stopped crying and calmed down a little. Joanna and Petalis sat on her bed next to her.  
  
"It just means that a person who is from non- magical families are considered filth...he just isn't brought up right and doesn't know that blood is no matter because I'm pure magical blood but yet I'm not an expert at using my magical abilities but...you're the best of our class." Petalis said trying to comb the hair out of Lily's face.  
  
"And we all love you!" Joanna hugged her causing Lily to laugh a bit.  
  
The next morning, Lily felt a little better from the day before but she just couldn't get over the fact that someone was so rude to want to cause harm to someone that was from a muggle family...it just wasn't right. Her friends could tell she was a little depressed about it and James didn't try to tease her that day but the marauders did sit with the girls at breakfast just to make sure that Malfoy didn't come by again. Lily and the girls didn't want to fight that morning so they didn't refuse. The morning post flew in and Lily's owl dropped a package along with an envelope into her lap.  
  
Lily opened the packet first to find a folder with a train ticket in it. She then opened the envelope:  
  
Lily Dear,  
I sent your ticket to you so that you can board the train to go to grandma's house. Please be careful and have someone walk with you to the train. If you're in need of help then don't forget that you have your owl and she is very fast. Use the loo before boarding the train also because I've heard some bad stories about train bathrooms. You should get there about 2 and we will already be there waiting for you. I hope you enjoyed Hogwarts and Matt wants to hear all about it when you get here.  
Love you dearly and forever,  
Mom P.S. Petunia hasn't been in one of her bestest moods since you got the letter so don't expect a warm greeting, but don't worry dear she'll get used to the arrangement.  
  
"What is it?" Joanna said looking at Lily's sad expression.  
  
"Just a letter telling me that I'm going to my grandma's house straight from the train to another train. We have our holidays there every Christmas. She wants someone to walk me to the next train also."  
  
"I can walk you Lily since my parents aren't going to be there yet" Remus said.  
  
"Thanks Remus...why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? Is it because...JAMES you told him what Malfoy did didn't you! You probably laughed about it to and said that you wished you had said it instead!" Lily turned on James all of a sudden. She was just so mad at how everyone was being nice and she hated the attention.  
  
"Geez Lily you fiery red heads sure have weird emotions..." James turned back to his food.  
  
"CAUSED by four eyed pottheads! That can't stay out of other's problems!"  
  
"Sorrrrrry! I am sooooooooo GOING TO MISS YOU!" James dropped his fork and looked at Lily.  
  
"Ya I'm sure YOU WILL! You're just going to hate not having anyone to torment for the loooong christmas holidays. Why don't you just torment Father Christmas and then he won't get you any presents...maybe put coal in your stockings."  
  
"Ouch! I think that might have been an insult. Sirius remind me to cross RED HEADS off my list of future girlfriends because LILY'S TYPE ISSS WAY TOO INSANE!" Lily grabbed a bowl of mash potatoes and poured it over his head causing it to run down his face. James just sat there in shock then he grabbed a bowl of gravy and threw it at Lily. Sirius decided it was his time to have an input in the conversation.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" All the students started throwing food everywhere. Petalis even got in the fight along with Remus, Joanna, and Peter. Lily and James chased each other all over the room throwing food at each other. Suddenly a voice erupted over all the commotion. "That will be enough of this! I will not have the elf's hard work go to waste by you children throwing food everywhere. I know you like to have fun but this is not one of those times. James and Lily please see me after this breakfast is over." Dumbledore yelled over the noise. Everyone sat back down and Lily and James turned their backs on each other.  
  
After the meal was over they both walked silently to Dumbledore's office. Mrs. Mcgonagell let them in and then they climbed the stairs and took seats in front of the headmaster.  
  
"I know how you two have been having problems getting along lately but you need to deal with that on your own time and not use food to help you. *winks at Lily* Just think about it and think before acting. You are dismissed."  
  
Lily beat James to the stair to Gryffindor Tower and ran to her room without saying anything to anyone. She was tired of the school and couldn't wait to leave in the morning. She decided to pack her things and just read the rest of the day. Joanna and James had their last practice so they were on the field. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were playing blasting snaps. Petalis was with Kyle outside most of the day.  
  
Next morning...  
  
The marauders got up early that morning to set up their prank so that the students could remember them over break. The girls got up late and had to rush to get to the boats. They made it just in time and had to unfortunately share it with Remus and James.  
  
"Where is Sirius and Peter?" said Joanna getting in and sitting by James.  
  
"Sirius doesn't exactly get along with his family and Peter doesn't like his family life either so they are staying behind." James gave a sad look at the school.  
  
"Wow...I knew the marauders for how long and still didn't know that...Sirius doesn't act like he hates them" Joanna also gave a sad look at the school.  
  
They boarded the train and all five decided on a compartment in the back. Lily and James didn't talk or acknowledge each other during the whole trip. Joanna talked to James some about quidditch but kept pretty quiet also. Petalis slept through the ride since she had to pack late.  
  
The train stopped at 12pm and the students got off the train.  
  
"AHHH WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR CLOTHES MATE?" A 7th year boy yelled at his friend who was wearing an elf costume with the bells on the shoes.  
  
"ME LOOK AT YOU! YOUR COMPLETION IS RED AND YOUR HAIR IS GREEN!"  
  
"Oh no! The marauders strike again! So you put a spell on the train so who ever gets out has some type of christmas-y thing right? I should of known" Petalis said stepping out of the train. Her nose turned bright red and antlers sprung out of her hair. Fur was all over her and she had a tail.  
  
Lily stepped out and she turned into Father Christmas...beard and belly and all. "JAMES YOU HAD TO GET ME THE WORST ONE!"  
  
"Of course! I told you never to miss with the hair and you dumped mashed potatoes on it! YOU DESERVE IT!" James stepped out of the train yelling at her. And ironically he was perfectly fine. Remus stepped out also coming out perfectly fine. Joanna thought the spell wore off but naaah she came out with wrapping paper all over her body except her head and a bow on her head.  
  
"BUT WHY A BOY COSTUME THIS IS JUST NOT RIGHT!!!!!" Lily tried getting th beard off but realized it was attached.  
  
"YOU TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD BUG FATHER CHRISTMAS SO I DID WHAT YOU SAID!" James started to laugh at her attempts to get it off.  
  
"ENOUGH! Lily come on you have to get on another train." Joanna pulled Lily apart from in front of James. Petalis stabbed James and Remus with her antlers before running off to catch up Joanna and Lily.  
  
"Such a jerk! I hate him so much!" Lily said stepping through the wall and turning the corner to Platform 9.  
  
"I know! Because now everyone is looking at us and I hate this!" Petalis said trying to hide her fur.  
  
"Well you'll have peace for two weeks so enjoy it!" Joanna and Petalis hugged her and Lily was about to step on the train when...  
  
"LILY! I was suppose to walk you to the train remember?" Remus said coming up to them.  
  
"I'M FINE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily boarded the train and got many turns of heads.  
  
"You guys are so disturbed!" Joanna and Petalis said before walking off. Remus just looked at Lily then ran off to say bye to James.  
  
"So are dressing up for your girlfriend?" a man in front of Lily turned. Lily just turned red and started to yell again.  
  
" I AM A GIRLLLLLL! AND THIS IS THE WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE!" Lily ran to the bathroom and left a very stunned man behind.  
  
` `  
` `  
` `  
` `  
` `  
` `  
  
Sorry this too so long! I can't believe I wrote so much this time! Don't hurt me *cowers in a corner*. I hope it was worth the wait though. Now I am completely booked during the week but I will have the next chapter up next weekend. So please send any ideas or questions to me! Does anyone know what a beta-reader does? I a beginner so I'm totally oblivious to somethings. But please review so I know that people are reading it. Does anyone have any ideas for the rest of the first year? I have lots for the future but have no idea for this year and next. Love ya! 


	3. With every hateful act, the longer they ...

Sorry if the first year is kind of boring but it will get better in the second year. Just remember that this is the happy times before Voldemort, but fourth year is when the happy times are gone. Hope you like it so far and it seems to get longer every time I update. If any of you have any ideas on what you would like to happen in this fanfic then I would really LOVE to read them!!! I have ideas for next year and the years after this, but this one I keep having writer's block...so puh please help! Alright to the story....  
  
Disclaimer: "Oh the Wells Fargo Wagon is a cooooooming down the stree..." Oh hi well I guess you want me to tell you I don't own the books...BUT I DO! *looks from side to side* alright....i don't but wouldn't it be awesome to though...  
  
Krissyfz: Thanks! I like your fanfiction too. I hope you keep reading it.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Lily had a hard time explaining to her family about her "costume" and why she couldn't take it off. The holidays went by fast which she was glad about since her sister hated her presence more then she used to. She was surprised by the amount of gifts she got and she even got gifts from the marauders, but she wasn't dumb...she was saving those for last, so whatever happened couldn't be seen in front of everyone. Petalis had gotten her a spring dress that was velvety green that had a charm on it so that it would fit her perfectly. Joanna got her a pen that would write down everything she said so she didn't have to write her homework done by hand anymore (a/n: lily being lily had to be an overachiever and so had a lot of sore hands).  
  
Lily had even received a gift from Amanda, the other girl that Lily and Joanna meet on the train. Her being in slytherin, they never really saw her. Amanda had gotten her a hairbrush. The next one was from Nelly the elf, she remembered how lucky Nelly was to leave before the marauders prank happened. She got her an automatic refill popcorn bag so that she would never run out. She felt awkward unwrapping the gift from Snape which ended up being a poem he wrote about her:  
  
An angel called my name I didn't know how to answer She gave me a nickname I didn't want to correct her  
  
She walks toward me I fall into a dream A light glows all around her How can I even speak  
  
Her hair falls around her face making me lose concentration her eyes are like lights that makes me forget where I am  
  
what slytherin can possess a beauty what gryffindor would possess a slytherin we are two opposites but yet opposites attract.  
  
'Good grief! Does this boy have to haunt my every footstep now? Well I'll keep that hidden...definitely.'  
  
Now came the presents from the marauders. She slowly opened Peter thinking that maybe he actually bought her something nice...weirdly he did...but it was weird. He bought her a medal that had "World's loudest screamer on it" and underneath had Lily's name in green and red letters. On the back had a picture of her screaming and running around the room. 'Wait...how could he have gotten this picture of me...he wasn't in there when I was running around the room...' She just shrugged and moved on. Next she did Remus' hoping he was nice enough to get something respectful. He bought her an automatic finder for her history books. Lily started to laugh at this...she remembered the time she couldn't figure out her history homework. Sirius must have told him.  
  
Then she cautiously moved to Sirius' gift. It was a box and she slowly opened it to find a necklace inside that had a green gem on it. She picked it up to see nothing wrong with it and looked at the back to find the words "with every....., the longer...". 'What could that possibly mean? What's up with the weird presents?". She put it on none the less and loved the way it looked with her green eyes. She then stared at James' gift which felt like just a plain box. She closed her eyes and unwrapped the present and opened the box. She opened her eyes to see a plate of cookies and a glass of milk inside the box. She gave a confused face and then read the card that was on the cookies. To: Father Christmas From: Little James (#1 bad kid on your list)  
  
I want to have all the hair products I can get so that the big mean Lily don't come near me. Squeaky clean hair keeps the big ugly lilsters away!  
  
Lily ripped the card up and threw the cookies away and dumped the milk down the drain. She then thought of her present she gave to him and an evil grin started to develop on her face.  
  
James:  
  
His vacation was horrible. His father was away again on one of his secret job assignments and his mother was pregnant with his sister so she wasn't too merry all break. He hated the rich life and always having elves around and having to go to all these fancy events during break. Joanna had to go to them too and she seemed to be in that same frame of mind. She hated dresses and the thought of acting lady like. They would try to sneak off to play quidditch in the back yard but their parents thought that it wouldn't be appropriate. They had no idea that they were members of the quidditch team. James loved Christmas anyways and got up early to open his huge pile of presents. The first present he saw was addressed from his dad. He opened it and saw a cloak, the note attached said: "Use it well...Just don't get caught". James laughed and threw the cloak over him. He saw his body disappeared and started to scream. It took him a while to realize that he had an invisibility cloak. 'This is going to be so useful!'.  
  
He opened Sirius' present next knowing what he got him, but instead of it being a book about broom charms, it was a box. He disappointingly opened the box and took out a necklace with a blue gem on it. He turned it over and saw the words "...hateful act,...they will stay". He thought that maybe Sirius meant that the girls and the marauders would stay enemies and decided to put the necklace on.  
  
He then moved to Peter's present which was a box full of chocolate frogs. Remus's gift was the book of broom charms that he thought Sirius would get him. He then moved to the girl's presents. He thought Joanna would be the best present out of the girls so he unwrapped it and found a box of contacts. He opened the note that came with it and read: This is so you won't have to worry about your glasses anymore, they are a muggle invention if you need help then just come over. See you at the Christmas Ball tonight!". James was actually beginning to think of Joanna as a friend, but he still couldn't help that he liked to be at war with her. He then moved to Petalis' gift which was a red ball that had some type of pink liquid in the inside. He read the note from her: "This is a confession ball. It will tell you whether someone has a crush on you and how bad it is. Use it wisely for Valentines Day." 'Wow I would of thought it would be a prank...maybe they are finally getting over the prank...oh wait! I still have lily's...'  
  
He felt Lily's present and guessed it had to be some type of charmed clothes, but when he opened it to see a stocking he was shocked. He picked up the stocking and felt that it was heavy. He turned the stocking over and out dumped three pieces of coal. Then the coal started to move and mark on his bedroom floor these words:  
  
"To: the worst boy on my list From: Father Christmas  
  
I thought about giving you the same number of coals as the worst things about you but I couldn't find a stocking large enough."  
  
James threw the stocking in the fire and then threw the coal out the window.  
  
"OUCH! Watch it James...I guess you got Lily's present." Joanna was crossing the street at that exact moment.  
  
"Oh ya! I got it alright...Hey you're wearing a dress....Is it already time for that stupid ball?" James said leaning out of his window. "Almost, but your parents are taking me because my parents are having their anniversary today" Joanna started to walk towards the door.  
  
'This is going to be interesting...Usually Joanna avoids me at the ball and now we are going to spend time together...' He said while walking to the door.  
  
The Ball was held in an abandoned house on Oaks Lane which people thought was haunted so they never went near it. They were correct because there were ghosts there but they only scared people away so they can keep the house to themselves. The Ball was very sophisticated and the teenagers usually had their own room that was chaperoned by some parents. James and Joanna split up to sit at the separate tables.  
  
"So little Jamsie got him a girlfriend yet?" A 16 year old boy came over and sat next to James.  
  
"Me? Never...I like the freedom. I'm not a one girl kind of man, so I stay single" James said while scanning the room.  
  
"Right mate...you've no one that interests you just say it" The boy said while watching James looking around at the people.  
  
"Well that too..."  
  
"Hey James! Do you want to dance?" A girl with black hair and pink spirals walked up to where he was. James just looked at her and then kept scanning the room.  
  
"Not really, but hey take my pal Liol. He'll dance with you." Liol got up but the girl just walked away. The two boys started to laugh.  
  
Suddenly James stopped. A girl with short silky black hair and glasses walked in. She was with a group of girls and some guys. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Oh...that's Crystal. She's the niece of Professor Octions. She's going to be going to Hogwarts next year, but right now she's going to my school. Quite a beauty huh?" James just nodded his head while watching the girl walk to the table of refreshments. James quickly got up, fearing that the other boys would beat him to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter. I'm sure you've heard all about me around here. Well...do you care to dance?" The girl gave him a smile and then narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Oh I know you alright...Sure, as long as this isn't a prank because then I'll have to find another guy." James and Crystal danced most of the Ball till she had to go. He wouldn't see her for quite a while and she haunted his dreams that night.  
  
School begun again and everyone feared the train ride from James and Remus' prank two weeks prior. James and Joanna rode together to the station and they walked through the wall to see Lily chasing Petunia around the platform trying to give her a hug.  
  
"Hey Lily! I thought you only pester me...I guess my luck is turning up after all." James said walking by the scene.  
  
"Hey James! How did you like the coal I sent? I thought it fit you perfectly...cold, dark, and flaky characteristics!" Lily said shooting him a dark look before he disappeared into the train. The girls went looking for Petalis or an empty compartment but their chances were seeming slim the more they looked. They came close to the end and Joanna looked in the compartment on the right and Lily looked on the left. Lily opened the door to two boys' faces looking back at her and they were the lovely faces of the marauders. She went to close the door fast when she was pulled into the room and forced to stand in front of James.  
  
"What is going on? I can't leave this room! I can't move past this point!!" Lily tried walking away but it was like a wall was keeping her from moving.  
  
"Lily what are you doing? There is a spare over here." Joanna said walking into the room trying to pull Lily with her, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I'm stuck in here with them!!! I was pulled in here and now I can't leave!" Lily then tried to run but it just made her look more crazy then she already looked. Joanna sat down on the empty bench across from James and Remus.  
  
"Wow...Lily I'm so touched! You're drawn to me and can't leave my presence" Lily stopped running and punched James and sat on the floor with her back to him.  
  
"What did you do James and Remus?" Joanna said trying to get her friend out of the compartment.  
  
"Nothing! It's not always me!" James said putting his arms up in the air.  
  
"Lily, you don't have to sit in the floor..." Remus said staring at Lily's back.  
  
"I don't have to but I'm going to!" Lily didn't even turn around that time.  
  
The ride went quiet for most of the trip except when the food cart came and James asked Lily for a chocolate frog again and she bought one and slowly ate it in front of him just to make him mad since he forgot to bring money on the train. He grabbed Remus' every flavored beans and started to throw them at Lily. When they got on the boats James hit the girls boats causing them to tip over. The girls had to go the rest of the boat ride in wet clothes.  
  
They got to the Great Hall and Lily ran to a table to sit down wanting to get far away from the marauders. James and Remus continued on walking towards Sirius and Peter. James walked a few feet from where Lily sat and fell back on to the floor and Lily fall backwards off her bench.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" James and Lily yelled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius said helping James up while Petalis helped Lily up.  
  
"I don't know I just felt like someone pulled me down. LILY!" James turned on Lily.  
  
"Hey I was the one who fell off the bench so don't blame me! Even though you deserve it for the horrible train ride and tipping our boat over!" Lily started to get mad at James now.  
  
"Wow it worked....awesome...." James and Lily looked at him muttering and gave him a questionable look. "Ok well let's see what's wrong...James go to your table and Lily sit down again" Sirius said trying to not smile. Once again Lily fell down accompanied by James. Now the whole Great Hall was laughing.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"Does that mean that I have to be a certain distance from that weasel or I won't be able to move?" Lily got up and started to pace.  
  
"I guess so! So let's just sit down and eat...what? It's not like you have to sit by each other just...at the same table" Lily sat down on one side while James sat opposite of her.  
  
"Who did this? I don't want to spend time with her! How can I flirt with girls with this bug all around me twenty- four, seven?"  
  
"Oh no...You better not flirt with any girls while we're in this predicament because then I'll be ill the first day. And who did do this?"  
  
"Don't look at me! I don't even know how to even pull that off...though it is pretty good" Remus said looking between James and Lily.  
  
"Not me either because I wouldn't want to make James mad at me" Peter said giving a worried look at James.  
  
Sirius started to edge away and then got caught by their eyes. He gave them a grin before running off. James tried to chase after him, but fell down again.  
  
Lily and James walked to their classes and were as far apart as they possibly could be. In potions class, they had to partner up which wasn't a good combination. James was trying to take over the whole cauldron and Lily was being bossy. They ended up spilling their potion all over the floor. A certain someone ran over when this happened...yup...it's Snape. "Here I'lllll helllp yyyu wiith this Lily...." Snape said while cleaning up the spilled potion. James started to laugh while Lily started to get embarrassed.  
  
"Snape...I think a spell would work better...but thanks anyways" Lily said trying to get him to leave while she said the spell.  
  
"Ooooh...ummm..you want to hhhelllp me with my ummm....potions homework?" Snape said while looking between Lily and James.  
  
"Well...we haven't even gotten our homework yet and...I don't think you want me to while I'm with this bozo" James stopped his laughing at this and gave Lily a dark look which caused her to laugh.  
  
"Ooooh...I see...I didn't know you two were together..." Snape said taking what Lily said the wrong way.  
  
"Yup...Sirius put us together and now we can't separate!" Lily looked at Sirius who was trying to mess up Joanna's and Petalis' potion but was actually putting the right ingredients in which made the girls laugh.  
  
"Ooooh..."Snape walked away and glanced back at Lily and James. James' had started to laugh at something again which caused Lily to smack him on the head.  
  
"What's your problem? I can't believe I have to deal with you till this spell is broken!" Lily said concentrating back on the potion that they had to start over.  
  
"Haha...oh my...haha...HE THINKS WE'RE TOGETHER! Haha...that's way too good" James dropping to the floor. Lily's eyes got really big and caused her to drop the next ingredient she was about to add.  
  
"Bloody hell...no wonder he kept saying 'oooohhh'...I feel so bad!" She put her head in your hands and started to blush.  
  
"Ahhhh lost your boyfriend how sad! Haha" Lily started to kick him and then walked away to put the sample of their potion on the teacher's desk causing James to be dragged behind.  
  
The day continued in the same fashion...kicking, laughing, insults, pranks, punching, until it came night time when they had to go to bed.  
  
"I'm th girl so I'll go first...you'll have to sit outside my bathroom." Lily started to walk off to her dorm room with James running after her trying to not fall down again.  
  
"FINE! But you better not take long because I will not be caught against a door with Joanna and Petalis in the room!"  
  
"FINE!" Lily took as long as she could for a shower so that James was yelling at her and banging on the door. Finally she came out to a very angry James who had makeup all over his face. She looked over to see Joanna and Petalis innocently reading magazines. James started to take out walking causing Lily to run after him. They had to sleep in the common area at night since they couldn't decide what bedroom to sleep in. The other Gryffindors would watch them as if they were television and the marauders and the girls would constantly get in fights. The week processed in the same way except lily and james kept exchanging lovely names and pranks to each other causing them to get closer and closer by each insult and prank.  
  
One good thing about this arrangement was that Malfoy and his crew kept away from Lily since she was connected to James. This was the only thing Lily liked...protection. James kept Snape away and Malfoy but most people quit talking to her because of him too. The boys thought that they were together so they would ignore her. The same for James, no girls would talk to him anymore. One girl with black hair and pink spirals (from the christmas ball) would come flirt with him, but Lily would walk away causing James to have to get up and follow her which made it seem like he was going after her...not good.  
  
At the end of January, the marauders and the girls had to hang out together since lily and james couldn't separate. Lily and James only had 5 inches between their elbows which caused them to have some major problems with changing and the bathroom.  
  
"Lily and James...I never knew you were a couple!" A 3rd year boy whistled at them when they walked by to get to Transfiguration class. A group of first year girls gave sad looks at James and the boys wanted to beat James up.  
  
"Would I still be here if I were his girlfriend! It's a stupid spell!" Lily yelled at the boy.  
  
"Come on Lily admit it. You know you loooove me." James grabbed Lily's hand when they walked past Snape. Lily noticed this and quickly took her hand away.  
  
"Prat! I'm not some little toy that you can use to get back at your prank victims. If we are going to be in this arrangement we are going to have to have some rules. One, no using me to get to your enemies and yes that includes Snape and Malfoy. Second, no copying my homework just because you are right next to me. Third,..."  
  
"Wait a second! If we are making these rules then I get to have some input. One, no making girls walk away when I talk to them. Second, stop being bossy when we are partners. Third, don't take too long in the bathroom. Fourth, I don't want to have to hang around Petalis and Joanna during your girl talks..."  
  
"Third, I don't want to sit around on your guy talks. Fourth, no touching me ever just because we are inches apart..."  
  
"Hello! You touch me too.." "QUIT! You two are centimeters apart...it's kind of hard not to touch each other" Peter said getting aggravated at them when they walked into the room and stood at the table in front of him.  
  
"And rules? What's up with that? Are you two not getting along?" Sirius said finally coming in the Transfiguration room.  
  
"He's driving me bonkers! And we've only been stuck together for three weeks and I already am going insane!" Lily put her arms and head on the desk. James had to lean on the desk too then.  
  
"Sorry Sirius she gets a little emotional about me...see she really is in love with me but she's afraid to say it. Aren't you lilikins?" James was patting her back and then petted her hair when Lily started to yell.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN THEN YOU WILL BE SO SORRY MISTER!" Lily said to a shocked James who didn't expect her to suddenly lift her head.  
  
"Miss Evans! I am surprised in you. There will be no threats or yelling in this class! Detention for three nights." Miss Mcgonagell said while looking at a very pale Lily.  
  
"Miss Mcgonagell that means I have to come too because I'm kind of attached to her...Pleaseeeee don't give her detention...because then I'll have to follow her around instead of my nightly routine of pranks...oh wait I can't do that either because of her...Just don't give it to her!"  
  
"Well since you are so smitten with Lily then you may have detention too." James just gave Lily a dark look and Lily gave a huge smile. She was terrified of detention but knowing that James was going to hate it made it so much fun.  
  
The detention was trophy washing one night, helping the elves the next night, and finally floor sweeping in the Great Hall. Nelly was happy to see them on the second night of detention. She thought that they were a couple and wouldn't stop talking about how cute they looked. She told them that she would bring them food and things any time they wanted. The third night, they made a bigger mess then they had in the beginning so they had to go to sleep early in the morning and try not to fall asleep in class that afternoon. Sometimes James would fall asleep in history class which caused Lily to also have to lay her head down on the table so she'd smack him so she could see the teacher. James then started to get used to sleeping upright so that he could sleep without Lily waking him up. It was heading into early February and they still insulted each other and caused physical harm on each other.  
  
"I feel claustrophobic! I need my own space..." James started to push Lily away at lunchtime.  
  
"Well if you would pester Sirius into telling us how to get out of this then I wouldn't have to make you claustrophobic!" Lily said poking him with her fork.  
  
"Why can't you ask him...I mean you guys have grown close since he said he wasn't in that prank even though he..." James got stopped by a punch from Sirius. Lily looked between the two knowing that they were hiding something, but her thoughts were interrupted by James questioning Sirius. "So how do I get rid of her? She's really an annoying companion."  
  
"Hey watch it! I have a wahen kdd and i knerw heuw tuuu uyke it!" James covered her mouth with his hand which made Lily's hand go to her mouth too. So a tug a war with the hands started to happen.  
  
"Tell me now!" James said grabbing Sirius's robes which Lily did too.  
  
"Can't tell you mate...I really actually don't know. I have an idea but I really can't tell you that. Hehe!" Sirius pulled away and ran out of the hall again. Lily bites James hand and continues to eat without looking at James. Both sat in silence thinking of the practice they would have to go to together.  
  
Quidditch practices went horrible since Lily had to do everything James did since they were merely inches away from each other. Most people would come just to see the two fight through the whole practice. Lily had to sit behind James on his broom and let James make all the movements which she hated to do so she would make him miss his catches at times. The game between Slytherin and Gryffindor came up and Lily was dreading it. She didn't like to watch quidditch and now she had to be in the game. One person did love it though, the announcer loved watching James and Lily during the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
"This match should be very interesting. One thing Gryffindor and Slytherin matches are always entertaining since someone always gets hurt or someone breaks a rule. Second thing is James Potter has got a passenger in this game since Sirius Black put a spell on them so they can't be apart from each other. Genius prank Sirius! You are an inspiration to us all *Sirius stands up and bows to everyone's laughs and applauds*. Alright now on with the match! Slytherin! I heard that most of their team stayed back for this year's game except for one. AMAYA JONSON! * a small girl with purple hair flew out of the opposite room and flew into her position* She will be a chaser this year and I've heard that she's had some lucky shots in practice so beware! Now the other chasers are HINT WELLER AND KIKI FALLS! * the two flew out and made laps around the field before taking position*. A returning beater is the strong willed QUIN TYLER. He has been known to cause broken arms and legs. Also a concussion has been known to happen to those who get in front of his powerful blows.* He flew out and cracked his knuckles to prepare*. Now the keeper is ZUIS FIRRINGS! He's missed up a lot in practice, so let's hope he improved...or not...*clears throat* Now the seeker this year is WILLIAM REINDER! He has caught the snitch in thirty minutes before and will do anything to get the snitch. The captain of this team is OTIS DARRELL! He is the other beater and will hit balls at anything that moves so keep an eye on him! * flies out and sweeps low over the announcer* ". "Watch it OTIS! Ok now the real entertainment! JOANNA FLOREZ! She caused the Gryffindor to have their first win two months ago. Keep going Joanna! Now for the couple JAMES POTTER AND LILY EVANS! *James flies out and Lily is directly behind him on the broom. He gets into position and starts to talk to Lily which Petalis and Sirius knew wouldn't be good.* Aren't they just cute! Let's hope he can score points with her behind him. Now the other chasers, ROGER WILLCOMES AND MEGAN HOLMES! It looks like Holmes recovered wonderfully from last time's bludger incident. *Megan flies out with Roger and gives a wave at the announcer*. REINA MAYORS AND CALEB RIVERS! They are the heroic beaters of this team. They have saved many of their team mates and this game will be a challenge for them. Now the captain of this team, my mate YALEN TONIUS! He's the keeper and doesn't allow anything in so think fast Slytherins!"  
  
"Mrs. Hooch is moving on to the field and she has released the bludgers...there goes the snitch....and the QUAFFLE! Falls goes for the ball and she's GOT IT! She's taking it home and....Potter tries to intercept but Falls isn't letting him. She's almost there and...AWWW bludger caused her to miss the loop. Potter catches the ball and...passes it toWillcomes. Now Willcomes is passing it back to Potter and then to Holmes and...100 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! Ok now newcomer Jonson has taken the ball...FOCUS! Don't look behind you!...ouch....that must of hurt...at least she didn't fall off...Tyler sure was trying though. Reinder and Florez are circling the field...Weller is taking the ball now...he's close to Tonius now...and AHHH He made it in...100 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN! It's alright mate!"  
  
"Falls takes the ball and...Willcomes intercepts! Alright! Now Potter catches it and...he's close to the loop now, dodges the bludger aimed by Darrell and he's almost there and score! 200 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! Ok now Holmes has it and is taking it down the field...passes to Willcomes...passes it to...Potter misses the pass! Wait he's heading towards the ground now! LILY IS FALLING!!!! She must have gotten hit by a bludger...Potter catches her...ok now Falls is close to the loop...she makes it ...NOPE! GO TONIUS! A block! I think Reinder is on the snitch!...He's making it around the field...why isn't Florez following him? Florez moves now and gets in fribt of him...she's almost on it....ouch! Reinder knocks her to the side! Reinder reaches forward, but...Florez goes straight in front of him causing him to miss the snitch and...FLOREZ HAS CAUGHT IT! This is excellent! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
James had landed before the game ended so Lily could get some treatment. The nurse tried to levitate Lily but it just caused James to be levitated to so James had to carry her back.  
  
The next morning Lily opened her eyes to see a ceiling that was different then her dorm's ceiling. She blinked a few times and then realized that something was on her stomach. She thought that it might be Petalis' new cat that she got so she went to pet it and instead felt an arm there. She sat up and caused someone next to her to move.  
  
"AHHH!!!! GET OUT OF MY BED NOW!" Lily shoved the person off the bed causing her to follow suit.  
  
"LILY! I was sleeping! Why did you shove me off?" James pushed Lily off him and started to rub his eyes.  
  
"Why are you in my bed???" Lily said while looking around the room to see that she was actually in the hospital wing.  
  
"One thing, we haven't slept in our own beds since this curse. Second, this is the wing Lils so that's not even your bed! You got hit by a bludger during my game so I was forced to come to the hospital with you and since we are forced to be close together...I couldn't very well LEAVE!" James yelled standing up which caused Lily to automatically stand up.  
  
"What's going on in here? Lily dear you're suppose to be resting. Now get back in bed and James you'll have to miss classes today since you can't very well leave. Mr. Flitwick is working on a counter curse to what got you two into this mess." The nurse laid Lily down which James also did and they turned their backs to each other. They didn't say anything the whole time since Lily was falling in and out of sleep while James laid there doing nothing.  
  
"Raindrops keep falling on my head...keep falling...that doesn't me-a- n...hmmm...quada quada lai do tradare...mana mana nuw tradare..batru..ry" James was getting bored staring out the window.  
  
"James shut up!" Lily was trying to sleep.  
  
"NO! I'm soooooo bored...I can't even talk to you because you're sleeping. Not that I want to talk to you anyways. Oh my gosh! I'm so bored that I'm willing to talk to you...I'm losing my mind" Lily smacks him with the pillow and James grabs her arm before she hits him. Lily pokes his belly making him release her arm so then she smacks him. James reaches over to grab the pillow again when Petalis walks in.  
  
"Well...you guys look like you're having fun! So are showing James how to have a pillow fight? Watch out James she might want revenge from the concession you caused her" Petalis sits down on the adjacent bed.  
  
"Haha petals. James was getting bored and resorted to singing so I couldn't sleep and well then I smacked him with the pillow and there you are."  
  
"Hmm...right...when do you get out?"  
  
"I think in two more days. How long have I been in here?"  
  
"A week, three days, 14 hour, 30 minutes, and 50, 49, 48, 47 seconds." James grumbled next to her.  
  
"Wow... you must have been bored! You missed my insults and I thought you didn't like my company. James you're making me blush!" "So into yourself...what happened to rule four: no sitting in on your girl talks." James said with a grumpy face on.  
  
"We could be talking about boys and makeup and other stuff. Oh Petalis did you see the captain of the Gryffindor team...so cute. You can't tell from the stands!"  
  
"Of course not...You're a mile away from them!"  
  
"Oh Jamesie is jealous! How cute!" Petalis rustles his hair before turning to walk out the door.  
  
"Lily I'll talk to you later about the cute captain and don't let James get too bored who knows what he'll do" Petalis gave a wink before running off laughing. Lily gave a questionable look and turned over to get her tray of food. She picked up the goblet of juice and saw her reflection.  
  
"JAMES! I can't believe you! Writing James is the hottest guy ever and I love him on my face is soooo not entertainment!" She threw the juice at him which he reacted by smacking her with his pillow. Needless to say, the room was a mess when the nurse came back. James of course was acting perfectly innocent so Lily got all the blame.  
  
The rest of the marauders and the girls came in every so often to check on them, but didn't stay too long since they were scary to be around. They would fight and yell and then involve who ever their company was into their decision. They never came out the same. Two days later they left the wing which James was delighted by. He skipped most of the way there but was stopped by Lily who was wanting to walk so she wouldn't throw up.  
  
"Hey mate! How did you like the hospital wing?" Sirius gave James a wink when he saw him and Lily walk into the commons room.  
  
"It was horrible. There was no company except for you guys popping in and out once in a while and Lily kept sleeping so I was soooo bored!!!" James said sitting next to Sirius on the couch.  
  
"I can't help that your bloody match caused me to have a concession but no James I was perfectly fine! Most boys would worry but YOU, you worried over boredom!" She got up to leave but fell back on the couch. "I CAN'T STAND YOUR COMPANY ANYMORE!"  
  
"Sirius tell us how to get out of this!" James said trying to keep Lily on the couch since he was tired of her falling or him being pulled behind her.  
  
"Nope, you have to figure that out for yourself mate." Lily and James both tackled him which he just slide away from them causing them to fall on the floor.  
  
"I'm tired James. Let's go to sleep now." "Lily we finally get back to our house and you want to sleep again? I am not going to sleep I want to talk with my friends."  
  
"Fine! I don't care but I'm sleeping, so how am I going to sleep while you talk?" Lily raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"I don't know! You figure it out oh bright one!"  
  
"Can you lay down and talk because an inch apart is hard for us to do anything differently."  
  
"No...just lean on my shoulder or something, but I don't want to lay down yet."  
  
"I feel so sorry for your mother! So persistent!" Lily yawned and used her wand to turn her robes into blue pajamas and little kittens on it. She put her head on his shoulder and quickly went to sleep. James acted like he didn't even know she was leaning on him with pajamas on. The other marauders thought that this was strange how casual they were being.  
  
"So, what have I messed?" James said looking at the Peter, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"Oh, we played a great prank on Snape, made his chaldron keep overboiling, then Malfoy started to torment Joanna for being half muggle."  
  
"I had one of my nights, but it was nothing out of the ordinary..."  
  
"I was partner with Amanda...she's nice for a slytherin." The other three rolled their eyes.  
  
"So are you getting used to this arrangement?" Remus said looking at Lily sleeping on James' shoulder.  
  
"What? Oh...umm I don't know...I guess so I mean I had to be in the wing with her for almost two weeks so I'm used to her sleeping...I actually sometimes forget she's there till she starts to yell at me or hit me" James just shrugged his shoulder but Lily just kept sleeping.  
  
"How can you be used to her? I think you are beginning to actually stand her...Maybe this was a good decision after all " Sirius started to pat himself on his back.  
  
"Are you kidding? We fight worst together then we were apart! I can only stand her when she sleeps but you've seen us when she's awake...scary! I can't wait to be by myself without mrs. Critique always there. And I am sooo not letting you out this...revenge mate revenge. " Sirius acted like he was scared which made them all laugh, but Lily still didn't wake up. The boys played wizard chess and then they left him so that he could go to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up to James laying next to her. She turned over and saw five sets of eyes looking at them. She looked around and saw paper hearts flying around and pink and red writing on the wall. "What are you guys looking at? I hate being entertainment to everyone! So what's going on with you guys?" Lily tried getting up but remembered that James' was sleeping so she stayed where she was.  
  
"You will not believe this Lily..." Joanna said staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...it's quite funny actually.."Peter said giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Then just tell me...does it have anything to do with James and me?" She looked at James sleeping and realized how innocent he looked when he wasn't moving.  
  
"Well you could say that..." They said together.  
  
"JUST TELL ME!" Lily said getting mad at the way they were acting.  
  
"Lily are you yelling again?"  
  
"Great now James is up and my life is going to get twice as bad"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" James and Lily sat up.  
  
"They know something about us and they won't say."  
  
"Tell us now!"  
  
"Alright....go look at the billboard then" Lily and James got up and moved towards the billboard. Before they got there they saw a huge picture of James and Lily holding hands. Underneath the picture there was in, big pink letters, the words: Hogwarts' cutest couple!  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!" Lily tried to pull it off but it wouldn't come off. "I told you not to do that! Now people think we really are together! AHHH! I hate this!"  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know that someone would see that besides Snape and do this. I'm a perfect angel Lily that does nothing wrong" James said acting innocent.  
  
"Haha an angel! Right...What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Hide...I guess...Wait we have classes...We could put single across our foreheads!"  
  
"You do that and I'll ignore you" Lily and James walked away noticing everyone looking at them. Lily and James dropped onto the couch thinking about what to do.  
  
"James have you used your confession ball yet?"  
  
"Ah ya! I totally forgot about that. Accio confession ball." the red ball floated down to him.  
  
"So lazy!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking. Did you want to walk all the way up there?...Didn't think so" Lily stuck her tongue out at him. James held the ball and watched as the pink liquid started to spin. Letters started to appear in it.  
  
"Hey Remus look there's letters! It says...Lily thinks that you are the worst guy she ever spent time with and hopes her future boyfriend is nothing like you...hey! That wasn't very nice!" James gave a hurt look at Lily and Petalis and Joanna started to laugh.  
  
"Wow that confession ball really does tell the truth...Let me see it." lily took the ball away from James but Petalis interrupted it.  
  
"Lily, it only works on James. It's the Christmas present I got him." Lily gave a disappointed face and gave it back to him.  
  
"Come on Lily! I have girls to meet!" James started to get up but was pulled back down by Lily.  
  
"I think not. People think we're definitely together and another I don't want to hear you flirting again...It's sickening."  
  
"You aren't fun Lils! It's Valentine's Day!!! Pleeeease let me gooooooo!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!  
  
"I THINK NO!"  
  
"How can you think a no?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!" "I THINK A YES!" Lily hit him and grabbed a floating heart that was above her head.  
  
"Oh no!...." Lily stopped reading it and started to quickly put it in her pocket.  
  
"Did you get a valentine heart?" Joanna said looking at the embarrassed face on Lily.  
  
"Oh...no it's umm...a picture of James and me again." Joanna knew when she was lying and started to approach her.  
  
"Stop! Joanna you are not seeing this!...JAMES! Let me go!" James grabbed Lily's arms and legs while Joanna got the card out.  
  
"Well let's see....it says:...Ouch! Lily don't kick me! Thanks James. Ok let's see...I wish you weren't always around that pratty James. I miss the times when you would tutor me. When you aren't with him then I would gladly love those lessons again. I think about you all the time and I hope you love the poem I sent. Yours for ever with hugs and kisses....SNIVELLUS!" Joanna dropped the card and tried to not laugh at the expression Lily had on.  
  
"I can't believe that grease hair thing called me a prat! I thought he stopped talking you since this arrangement Lils." James had an angry expression and looked at Lily's depressed look.  
  
"It's not like I love getting this things from him...I can't believe you read it Joanna!"  
  
"Hey you never told us he gave you a poem!" Joanna said rereading the card and trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Oh...that...well I planned on pretending that it never happened" Lily said biting her lip.  
  
"Ahhh Lily still has her guy! And a valentine! Isn't it your lucky day!" Sirius said putting his arm around Joanna's shoulders. "Hey Joanna you haven't read your Valentine heart yet." Joanna groaned and hit her floating heart away.  
  
"Oh no Joanna! You read mine so I get to read yours!" Lily grabs the heart from the air while Sirius holds Joanna back.  
  
"Awww sooooo sweet! 'I've liked you since I was 10 and love the way you act like you hate my guts. I'll wait for you forever so there is no rush but there is no need to hide it any longer. You are my one and only valentine! Hugs and Kisses, Sirius!!! Haha since you were 10 Sirius? Joanna you didn't tell me that!" Joanna growled and grabbed the heart from Lily's hands.  
  
"Petalis didn't you get one?" Remus said noticing that there were no hearts above petalis.  
  
"Ya I did. Kyle sent it to me this morning..."Remus noticed that she didn't seem as happy as would of been before, but didn't want to ask her.  
  
Sirius followed Joanna around all day trying to make people think that they were together but Joanna wouldn't allow it and kept running away from him. Petalis was gone all that day to be Kyle and Peter was gone most of the day too, but no one was sure where he was at. Remus also left to go see the hufflepuff girl he liked, so that left Sirius, Joanna, Lily, and James. Every time they walked past a group of people they heard whispering or whistles.  
  
Lily always wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend on Valentine's but she never thought that she would have to spend it with a guy she couldn't stand or have everyone think that they were together. James always wanted to get with this ravenclaw girl or Crystal, the girl he meet at the christmas ball, but hated the thought that he had to spend his favorite day with the girl he couldn't stand.  
  
Ok so now I have a question:  
  
should lily and james stay connected till the last day of school?  
  
or get unconnected in the next chapta?  
  
I aim to please my fans...hehe. Review review  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sorry that took so long! I had it done Sunday, but I didn't like it so I added on, but I got some of the fourth chapta typed so maybe the next one won't take so long! hehe Please review so I know people like this story and if you don't like something about it then please tell me or if you have ideas for how lily and james should act then i'd love to hear it. So please please review and I'll write Friday. 


	4. April Showers Brings May Flowers

Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy the story I have made up all by myself...yes that's right I'm Mrs. Rowling!!!...ok maybe I am only in my mind...  
  
Chapter Four: April Showers Brings May Flowers  
  
"April Showers brings May flowers...Prongs does that mean that I just have to work through next month and then I'm free of you" Lily and James were sitting in the window seat of Lily's room. Joanna and Sirius were at detention for Sirius letting a lieden(a bird that has psychic abilities) fly out the window with Joanna holding onto it's tail. Mr. Felagin had to levitate them both back in. Peter and Remus were off studying and Petalis was like normal with her guy.  
  
"No chance Lils. Even if we get out of this predicament I'll still pester you...wait you called me prongs! Where did that come from?" James gave a questionable look at Lily who was smiling out the window.  
  
"Oh....just a little birdy told me" Lily said not looking from the window.  
  
"No seriously tell me where you heard that. This is very important" James leaned towards Lily making her turn her head.  
  
"Geez, didn't know that name meant something...now I'm curious" James gave her a frustrated look, "Alright, I was laying down for the night as usual and you were talking with the guys....I think you thought I was asleep so you guys started to use these weird names...what do they mean anyways?" James relaxed a little and leaned back.  
  
"Oh they're nothing...just names we've used since we were little kids"  
  
"How long have you guys known each other?" Lily knew there was more to the names then he was letting on but she didn't want to push it.  
  
"Well...Sirius I've known since we were four when I meet him at this magical park in our community...Remus I meet when we went to magical development school and we were....seven and Peter...oh we meet him when some kids were ganging up on him...that would be the same year..." James seemed to be thinking about something until he just shook the thought away.  
  
"Magical development school? Isn't Hogwarts like that?"  
  
"No its more like how to deal with hiding your abilities and so the magical community can watch to make sure you're on track. It also teaches how to write, read, and pretty much like muggle schools I suppose. It's usually pure magic kids that go there though..." James looked down when he said the last line and Lily turned her head toward the window. She couldn't understand how this world could be so judgmental to those who don't have a family history in magic. "At least you can come to this one right, but then again if Malfoy gets his way then there won't be such a thing."  
  
"I just don't understand how people can hate those that don't have it genetically...when I got the letter I couldn't believe it was true...it was like a dream had came true or that I was part of a story...and I felt as if I was always a part of this world...but now I feel rejected from the world because I'm normal..." Lily looked like she was about to cry. James had never been in a really serious moment with her before and he didn't like it.  
  
"Hey isn't that your owl?" Lily opened the window and a light blonde owl came in.  
  
"What's it's name anyways...hey name it jamie!" James said trying to cheer her up. He started to get excited and was holding Lily's owl. Lily smiled at his sudden change of mood and was thankful that they were out of that serious moment...it was a moment that she wasn't used to with him.  
  
"I haven't came up with one actually because I've been so busy being connected to you, but I am not naming my owl after my mother!" James gave a shocked face at Lily.  
  
'Your mom's name is Jamie? That's so cool! James Jamie James Jamie hehe." James was moving the owl's wings with the beat of each word. The owl just hooted along with him. Lily shook her head.  
  
"And they wonder about me...hey I'll name her Maya, after that lady in history who swayed everyone with her gleaming blonde hair and her purified blue eyes who can't see what is not true or not hear what is not known" Lily was brought out of her thoughts by the movement of James sticking his finger in his mouth and pretending to gag and then started to make Maya do the same. "Stop making that gesture! You'll teach Maya bad manners!"  
  
"This is an important tutorial for her. She needs to know what to do when you go off talking about these most amazing beings that just woes the world, it's so boringgggggggg! Maya does look hot! But besides that my brain shuts off."  
  
"I still do not understand how you keep up with me in class. Guys only think about the looks never the important things."  
  
"Looks are important! It's the first thing a person sees."  
  
"Typical boy..."  
  
"Like you don't see a person's looks before everything else!"  
  
"Actually I see a person's personality displayed in their looks..."  
  
"HA! See you do see looks first!"  
  
"And in the way they carry themselves. Quite different from what you see."  
  
"Well right now I see a hypocrite who judges by looks!"  
  
"I don't JUDGE BY LOOKS!"  
  
"Ya right! 'Wow! Yalen is sooooo cute and he's captain of the quidditch team which is sooooo awesome! Smoochy smoochy smoochy'"  
  
"I'm not that bad! I mean you have to admit he's totally hot but I don't make those disgusting smoochy faces!"  
  
"Sure...I saw you kiss his picture before and you made exactly that same smoochy face. But hey, James if you were a girl you would too. I mean he is totally HOT!" Both of them turned their heads at the person speaking in the doorway.  
  
"Petalis! Don't agree with her! I was winning this debate." James got shoved off the window seat companied by Lily.  
  
"I was winning this debate, because I actually had accurate reasons unlike you. Mr. I Only Care About Looks And Then My Mind Shuts Off."  
  
"Haha! Typical guy!" Petalis said rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH! I hate these giddy girl talks and I would get up and leave if I COULD!" James folds his arms and leans against the wall with a pouty face on.  
  
"Ah lil Jamies looks so cute with his lil coochy woochy face on" Lily started to pinch his cheeks while Petalis made baby faces at him.  
  
"Hey! Which you guys doing?" Joanna had just came in from detention with a red face on...most likely from yelling at Sirius.  
  
"Oh just playing with lil Jameses. Isn't he sooo cute with that face on. Aren't you my lil cutesy wutesy friend!"  
  
"Hehe I want to join!" Lily was fixing up his hair, Petalis was trying to put makeup on him, while Joanna held him down.  
  
Sirius came walking down the hall to the girls' room. "Dootie do...hmmm.hmm...Joanna!!! Where's my lovely Joanna!!!" At the sound of Sirius' voice, James tried to yell out for him, but Petalis held his jaws shut and continued to put lipstick on him.  
  
Joanna had the opposite reaction to Sirius' voice. Her eyes suddenly got very big and was staring blankly at Petalis till she sighed. "Oh nooo...not him again! I just spent two hours of detention with him. He's beginning to get on my nerves."  
  
"There you are! What are you three girls doing? AHHHHH!" Sirius caught sight of the beautiful new James- anonymous pigtails everywhere that magically twirled in circles, his glasses were off to show his neon glowing purple eyeshadow, his blush that switched colors every few seconds, his lips that were bright red and blue, and for the final effect Petalis and Lily put their signatures on his forehead which moved slowly to the right before disappearing and reappearing on the left side of his forehead.  
  
The girls started to laugh at the expression Sirius had on and forgot to hold James down. This allowed James to pop out between Petalis and Joanna who were blocking him. "HELP ME! They are torturing me and I can't leave!"  
  
Sirius walks over to his friend and pulls him away without any problems since the girls were rolling on the floor laughing except Lily who was force to stand up laughing. "Never leave me alone with them again! The things....the things they did...said....it was horrible!"  
  
Sirius was trying to not laugh at James' appearance."Alright buddy it's ok now...here's your glasses..., the big bad girls... won't hurt you now except for lils here. Don't give me that look...she's kind of attached." The girl's laughter got louder.  
  
"You promise to not leave me alone with them again?" Sirius pointed his wand at James' hair and said "immobililus" so that the pigtails would stop twirling.  
  
"I promise! Well...Lils I can't. She's with you all the time, even when I'm not..."  
  
"Thanks to you! Now my life will always be full of nightmares!" Lily suddenly stopped smiling and hit him.  
  
"Alright kids, I'm going to get Jamsie here cleaned up before he becomes completely humiliated."  
  
James had to have help getting all the hair things and makeup off before he could go into the commons. They made an agreement that she wouldn't call him cooshy wooshy or cutesy wutesy and never corner him again, but Lily also was never going to have to sit through any guy talks or have to stay up because he wanted to.  
  
The next morning, Lily and James went up to her room so she could get her school things and noticed that Maya was still in there. She flew at Lily's head causing them to duck. She dropped a piece of parchment at her feet.  
  
"Oh ya! I totally forgot about why Maya came to visit...I wonder who it's from...It says:  
  
Lily,  
I want you to come see the play I'm in, Romeo and Juliet, and I made Juliet! Your father of course isn't thrilled about it but you'd think he'd get used to me acting in romances. I hope you're not too busy with your studying to come down and see it. It's on April 20th . Bring a friend if you want. Love you bunches! Hugs and Kisses, Mom"  
  
"Your mom's an actress! You never told me!" James' jaw was dropped open and seemed in a daze.  
  
"Well she's a dance teacher but she likes to act too...and I didn't think it mattered...stop giving me that look...it's creepy" Lily tried to scoot away from him till she realized that couldn't be arranged.  
  
"A dancer! Cool... Is she hot?" A dorky look started to develop with a slight grin.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Here we go again. I thought you don't judge by looks." Lily raised her eyebrow at him which caused James to start ruffling his hair up in the back.  
  
"I don't...but I still want to know..." He gave a guilty look and started to turn his face to the floor.  
  
"Haha. You're so much fun."  
  
"Well thank you, but is she?" Lily started to move out of the room with her school books.  
  
"She's my mom...ewwww! I'm not even going to attempt to answer that." She started to quicken her pace but James was making it hard since he was dragging his feet next to her.  
  
"Pleaseeeeeeeeee"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pleeasseeeeee"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please Pleaseee"  
  
"NO JAMESSSSS"  
  
"YES LILYYY"  
  
"NO I WON'T"  
  
"YES YOU WILL"  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. There will be no yelling in the corridor. Get to your classes immediately." Mrs. McGonagell said while walking towards Mr. Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Geeez...I think I've gotten on her bad list...everyone's suppose to love me...it's all your fault!" James pushes her.  
  
"Sure blame it on me. I'm the perfect angel...who was on her good list until I met Mr. Detention over here." Lily pushes him back.  
  
"I'm making you a webel."  
  
"Rebel you mean."  
  
"Noooo, webel!"  
  
"Ahhh you're so annoying."  
  
"Hey wait...you never told me about your mother's hotness!"  
  
"Nor will I ever" Lily and James rounded the corner to their history class.  
  
"Ah pleaseee...I'll love you forever!" James said that at the wrong moment and a bit too loud because everyone in the class was staring at them. The other marauders, Petalis, and Joanna were cracking up in front of them.  
  
"And they say they're not together..." said a girl to her friend in the front of the classroom.  
  
"He must of asked her out and she refused..."  
  
"This we've got to tell everyone..."  
  
"IT'S A CURSE PEOPLE! I'M TRYING TO GET LILY TO TELL ME HOW HOT HER MOM IS ALRIGHT!" Lily fell in her chair and dropped her head on the desk. James fell in the chair next to her, realizing what he just said. The class started to bust up laughing. Mr. Binns woke up after hearing this.  
  
"Mr. Potter! What's this yelling about? Miss Evans has already been sent to detention for her outburst which you had to accompany her...don't have me send you again."  
  
"I was forced to go! I didn't have a choice!"  
  
"Everyone has a choice James. I would choose wisely." Lily lifted her head and started tugging on James' arm trying to get him to shut up.  
  
"Sometimes people don't have a CHOICE!" James had enough of dealing with lectures that were caused by Lily and him being stuck together and hated everyone gossiping about them. He immediately stood up ready to let out his three month frustration, but Lily intercepted just in time and covered his mouth.  
  
"Sorry about that...James can get a little carried away...He will calmly sit down and not say another word...right? You will sit right?" Lily started to nod her head at James trying to make him nod with her. She slowly lifted her hand from his mouth.  
  
"I HATE thiszygh" Lily immediately put her hand back on his mouth.  
  
"You better not get me another detention and plus you will miss practice tonight which is the last one before the final match this year. As much as I hate practices, I don't want to deal with you complaining about missing it for the whole night." Lily whispered to him. James nodded his head and he slowly sat down.  
  
"Alright...Now back to the witch guidance during the magical revolution. Amma was the first witch to give her guidance to other witches in her community..."  
  
James scooted down in the chair and started his daily nap and Lily reluctantly scooted down with him. She hated sitting with bad posture, but she didn't want him to get her another detention...which would be the conclusion of their potential fight over it.  
  
James' head sprung up. He grabbed a parchment and started scribbling something on it, then pointed his wand at it. He slipped it towards Lily. Lily gave him a dirty look and looked down.  
  
Thought I'd forget? So are we going to her play? Please Please! You have to go because your mother would be so sad which means I get to come! Hehe How old is your mom?  
  
Lily looked up at the teacher before she wrote down her response. She was trying to write "James give it up. My mom is my mom, so just stop it now before you get hurt", but the only thing showing up on the parchment was "Yes you can gladly come, because you're the greatest guy a girl can have attached to them 24/7 and my mom is very hot and she's really young too."  
  
Lily tried to tear it up but it wouldn't work so she threw it at me. James threw it back at her but she ducked and the parchment ball hit Kyle, Petalis' boyfriend, instead. He thought the parchment was from Petalis. He blushed after reading it and threw a parchment to her. James and Lily started laughing, but Mr. Binns wasn't.  
  
"James I told you that there would be no more disruptions, so you decide to start a parchment ball fight? That was your last chance, so you will now have fun with parchments in detention when you have to write 10 parchments about what my lesson is about. See me tonight at 5."  
  
Lily smacked him with her history book and marched off after the class was over without speaking to him. This was her fourth time getting detention with him, but at least this time it was only one night of it instead of three. Lily didn't talk to him all day long. She even became Petalis' partner in potions class so James had to partner with Remus.  
  
Five o' clock finally came and they still hadn't talked, but James was becoming uneasy. The captain of his team said that practice was at 6 and 10 pages of Mr. Binns lesson would take more than an hour to do. Some how he had to get out of detention and talk Lily into going.  
  
Nothing came to mind until he saw Sirius in the common room. James gave him Pranks To Help You Survive School as a Christmas present, but forgot about it till Sirius brought it down to him.  
  
Lily was talking to Petalis about how cute Yalen is at practice when he is warming up and she can see his muscles since the team only wears shirts and pants usually during practice. Joanna was just rolling her eyes at them since she really did see what was so special about him.  
  
James noticed that Lily's automatic finder was in her book bag, so he quickly took it out before Lily could notice. James attached the square object to his wand as he saw Lily do when she studied and whispered, "How to get out of detention" to it. Then he flicked his wand at the book causing the book to open up and the pages to flip very fast till it reached the chapter that said, Is Detention Keeping You From Your Daily Pranks? If So Then These Spells And Potions Will Keep You Free To Prank Away!  
  
"Let's see...Lose of breath? Causes the person to turn blue and have problems breathing...lasts for ten minutes" Sirius whispered to James.  
  
"Let's not. That won't last long enough and Lily would get too emotional over it." Sirius gave a weird look at him.  
  
"Hey you know that she would give me hell if I did that, so don't give me that look." Sirius just smirked at him and kept reading. "Kicks the wind out...causes a person to first turn pale then the vision to get blurry and then pass out for twenty minutes to an hour..." James looked at Sirius to see what he thought.  
  
"Don't think it would work since the effects don't go away fast...you need your vision and strength up there mate."  
  
"Ok...oh here's one. Catastrophic Vomit...the person will get a stomach ache then periodic vomiting will occur for thirty minutes." Sirius raised his eyebrows at it and looked to see what James thought.  
  
"I think that might work. I have thirty minutes for the vomit to stop and my stomach to calm down. Let's just hope that I don't get broom sick from it..." Sirius and James looked over the instructions.  
  
"Ok. We need ten vomit flavored beans...a glass of spoiled milk...a rotten fish...liver...and jalapenos. Sounds tasty to me. I can go down to the kitchen and get most of the materials...someone must have Bertie's Every Flavor Beans." Sirius jumped up and walked towards the portrait hole.  
  
Petalis had to leave to talk to her boyfriend about something, but Lily noticed that she didn't have her usual excited look on. Remus noticed this too, but just looked back at his Potions book.  
  
Lily turned to James then quickly looked down at her book and started memorizing the instructions to transfiguring a pencil into a spoon. James couldn't stand her ignoring him when he was attached to her. If she was just ignoring him in other circumstances then it would be alright because he could just avoid her, but he couldn't avoid her now.  
  
"Lily, you can't ignore me forever. I know it's killing you to ignore this handsome person that's attached to you." He flashed his arrogant smile at her. Lily just looked up at him and rolled her eyes and continued to murmur transilo penlasus.  
  
"Lily I didn't mean to get us stuck in detention again. I just got a little carried away from the situation we're in. I get tired of everyone gossiping about me and not listening to what I have to say. You've got to be tired of it too." James said trying to get her to look up.  
  
"Yes, that does get tiring, but it's mostly you that tires me James. You worry too much about what people think and about making yourself look good. That's what bothers me. You got mad at the people in our class for gossiping badly about you and you hated that. You can't stop gossip, it just happens. You also hate the teachers making you look bad. Your reputation is what you're worried about most and that's what annoys me." James just looked stunned. Lily said it so calmly and accurately that it surprised him. He knew that she probably knew him better than anyone this year since she was there 24/7, but she knew him too well and it begun to creep him out.  
  
After her speech she looked back down at her book and started to memorize another spell while James thought about what she said and how he wish he could get away from her. He didn't like that she knew him that well. Sirius knew him pretty well, but he still wouldn't allow Sirius to get that close to him. He didn't talk to Lily again till she told him detention was ten minutes away.  
  
As they walked down the hall, James tried to avoid her eyes and Lily didn't understand why he was so out of it all of a sudden. "Hey mate, taking a walk with your one and only...at night." Sirius was walking towards them and James came out of his daze.  
  
"Shut it Sirius." Sirius raised his eyebrows at Lily and then grinned. When he reached James he whispered something in his ear and slipped the potion into his hand, so Lily wouldn't see it.  
  
"Sirius sure needs to get a girlfriend if he is so interested in what we're doing. I don't know why he picks on us, since we bicker constantly. We don't even look like a cute couple and I really don't think I could stand being your girlfriend to be honest."  
  
"What's so wrong about dating me?" James said not liking the way she was talking about him.  
  
"Many things. You're too into yourself to have someone else to care about. Plus, you're too interested in flirting with other girls and can't concentrate on only one." Lily rolled her eyes and went to walk into the class but James wasn't moving.  
  
"Oh and you're such a prize? You are too focused on your studies to want to show other people attention. You are a coward about everything, screaming at a scary movie and getting all afraid about a dog! You act like a know it all and are bossy when it comes to doing things in classes." Suddenly Lily and James were pulled closer together.  
  
"James let go of my arm! I'm standing right here and I can't go anywhere, so why do you have a hold of my arm!" Lily tried pulling away but it felt like they were glued together.  
  
"I can't Miss Let's Blame Everyone Because I'm A Perfect Angel!" Lily gave a sad look at James.  
  
"You're such a jerk. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. I don't want to be around you anymore!" Their hands magically locked so that it looked like they were holding hands. James and Lily gave shocked and frustrated looks at each other. They tried to pull their hands apart but it felt like they were glued too. Then they resorted to pushing each other away till Mr. Binns caught them and told them to stop flirting and come in.  
  
Mr. Binns floated over to them and gave them ten long parchments and two quills that wouldn't allow them to write in large letters. "James I can't write with my left hand!"  
  
"So it's not my problem princess" James said hatefully sliding down into his chair. Mr. Binns started to begin his lecture and Lily quickly scribbled down his notes. James just kept watching the time and once in a while scribbled something down. He kept grabbing his stomach and rubbing his head to make it seem that he wasn't feeling well. It must have been working since Lily kept looking at him questioningly.  
  
After ten minutes, James decided that he could take the potion and make it seem like he really was getting sick. He started to cough which made Lily give him a dark look. James then turned his head to the right, which was in the opposite direction of Lily, and coughed again. He then quickly took the potion and rubbed his head again. "James don't make him mad again. If you get us another detention than I will tell everyone about your weird names and I mean it too." She stopped her lecturing when he started to cough again. "Why do you keep coughing?"  
  
James just shrugged and looked at his parchment. He continued to write until he felt the blood run out of his face. He felt a little dizzy and his stomach started to ache. 'Yes it's working! Alright I still have forty minutes till practice. Make me throw-up already!'  
  
James started to get a headache then his mouth got dry. He really started to not feel to well. He laid his head on the table facing Lily and he felt so weak that he couldn't move. He was concentrating so much on how he felt that he didn't hear Lily talking to him. All of a sudden, James' head shot up and he threw up all over Lily. "AHHH! Ewwwwwwwwww! James why didn't you say you werenn'tt...ewww it went in my mouth!" Lily was drenched with vomit. James would of laughed if he was feeling better, but he felt miserable.  
  
"Mr. Potter are you alright? Lily take him to the hospital wing. We will have to finish this lesson later." Lily nodded and grudgingly helped James up. She was trying to not whimper or cry, so that James wouldn't feel bad for throwing up on her. James could barely walk and he leaned almost entirely on Lily because he felt too weak to walk. It made it really hard to walk down the corridors though and occasionally he would fall to the floor. Every ten feet, he would throw up which usually landed on her robes or his robes.  
  
The students started to ran away from the two as they walked down the corridors to the hospital wing. Thankfully they were too disgusted to realize that they were holding hands. At least Mrs. Norris kept away from them for once since the aroma of vomit floated through half of the school.  
  
"Ahhh...is that you Lily? What happened to you?"Lily face dropped as she went into a horrible daze as her crush came running towards her in slow motion. Yalen had his broom with him already, probably to get more practice in since tonight was one of the only nights that he would have open because of N.E.W.T.'s coming up.  
  
"Umm... well....James threw up on me during detention" Lily was trying to not stare at him and was trying hard to not stutter or say something stupid. Yalen looked James who was leaning fully on Lily.  
  
"Wow! That don't even look like him...why didn't you levitate him?" Yalen jumped aside as another round of vomit came out of James. "Where is it coming from!!! Man he's drenched the whole corridor"  
  
"Tell me about it. I can't levitate him because I would cause myself to be levitated too" Lily collapsed to the floor from James' weight on her being too much. Yalen begun to laugh at the scene before him and down the corridors. "Don't laugh! This is horrible. I feel like crying!" Lily begun to cry.  
  
"No fear! I just didn't know you two were dating. It's cute. But I'll help you get him to the hospital wing. I just hope he can get over this before practice in...twenty minutes! Ahhh Bloody Hell! Well as long as he gets better before practice than that's all that matters, but this is horrible!" Yalen helped the two up and speed walked them to the wing. Lily didn't have time to object to his statement while she was being dragged along with James down the hall as fast as Yalen could walk.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey almost had a heart attack when Yalen opened the door and almost hit her when she was walking by. "What happened?"  
  
"James and I were in detention and he started to feel ill and then he started throwing up and he hasn't stopped throwing up for the past thirty minutes!" Mrs. Pomfrey gave a peculiar look at James before going into one of her side rooms. Lily lead James to a bed and they laid down to Lily's dismay. She started to cringe every time James' made a movement, hoping he wouldn't turn and throw up on her.  
  
"James, what exactly did you eat because the smell just makes me want to throw up" James just shook his head and threw up again but this time on Yalen shoe.  
  
"Ahhh! James aim for something else other than people!" Yalen pointed at his shoe than Lily than James and said a spell each time. James' and Lily's robes and hair were suddenly clean.  
  
"Thanks! I felt horrible...wow I don't even smell like vomit. I just hope he doesn't throw up again on me before she cures him."  
  
"Well don't want you smelling out on the field. We need to concentrate today. So James hopefully will be able to practice! He's one of the best players on the team!" Lily gave a disappointed look at Yalen than watched James trying to curl up in a ball but it wasn't working.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey came out and checked on James' condition. She gave a disapproving look at James holding Lily's hand and than poured a potion down his throat before he could throw up again. James started to throw up but didn't, but still didn't look better. "Hmm...Just as I thought. He thought he could get out of his detention if he used a potion that causes him to throw up. He's just going to have to wait till the symptoms are over, but the potion should help the vomit to slow down. I hope you learned your lesson Potter."  
  
"That couldn't be! I was by him at all times and he had no chance to make a potion unless...Sirius! Oh! What to do with you two!" Lily put her hand to her head. "By the way, do you have any spell to separate me and him? Our hands are magically glued together and I have no idea how to separate us. " James almost seemed passed out except he kept making noises and weird movements.  
  
"There's one spell that can cause this but it's usually an instant thing, not a slow reaction. I'll try it anyways. Separatius Membrano!" Nothing happened except for Lily's attempts to pry their hands apart.  
  
"Sorry dear. It seems someone has created this spell. You'll have to figure it out on your own. What caused your hands to be stuck together this time?" Lily closed her eyes to think then opened them a few moments later.  
  
"Well we stayed the same length apart for a whole month without a change...until we had a fight outside of our class where we were having detention. Then our arms became glued together than we said some insults and pop they were together."  
  
"Alright. Well you seem to be figuring it out nicely yourself. Try doing the opposite from now on than and maybe that will cause the spell to break." Lily looked at James and gave a frown.  
  
"I'll be stuck with him forever!" Yalen and Mrs. Pomfrey laughed but Lily was being serious. James couldn't hear anything. He only felt his stomach and head doing somersaults.  
  
Three days went by and James was still weak and he still had a horrible headache. Mrs. Pomfrey found out that besides the horrible side effects after the potion, he was also allergic to one of the ingredients. Mrs. Pomfrey said she couldn't do anymore for him, so she allowed Lily to take him up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"So what exactly...did you put in...the potion?" James had problems talking from his sore throat that he's had since vomit day.  
  
"I put what it said. Oh except I added fungibugs which were sadly alive to the potion. I forgot to read it when we were looking at it together." Lily made an "Oh" sound and quickly got out One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and started to look up something.  
  
"Lils...he said fungibugs...not fun..gi" James said faintly. Lily wanted to be snappy with him for treating her like she was stupid, but it was hard to be mean to a sick person and he looked to weak to fight with anyways.  
  
"I know, but I read something about fungibugs while I was reading about the different fungi. Here it is. It says that the fungi, Gritino, is also a food source to microscopic fungibugs. These bugs help the fungi to grow and have been known to make bacteria and other plants to multiple rapidly. The fungibugs feed off the nectar and create their own little potion which is then transferred back to the Gritino or to a bacteria." James gave a grave look at Lily and then grabbed his stomach. Lily returned the look with a look of concern. "So you aren't allergic to any of the ingredients. It's the fungibugs that are causing you to still be sick."  
  
"You put bugs in his potion! How is that suppose to help him?" Joanna said hitting Sirius over the head before sitting down by him.  
  
"It said to add fungibugs(alive), so I went to the greenhouse and stole some...It seriously said it...I'll show you. Accio Pranks To Help You Survive School." The book floated down the stairs causing some Gryffindors to have to duck out of the way. When it got near Remus grabbed it and opened it up.  
  
"Alright...Chapter 4: Is Detention Keeping You From Your Daily Pranks? If So Then These Spells And Potions Will Keep You Pranking Away?...alright...hmm found it!" Sirius, Joanna, and Petalis jumped up to look. Peter didn't want to get in the way and James was not in the mood to stand up again.  
  
"See! It says it right there. Add 5 fungibugs to the potions before serving!" Remus gave Sirius an annoyed look.  
  
"Did you even read what the instructions were above it? It says that if you want the symptoms to be even more believable and if you want the effects to last longer then add the fungibugs, but the bugs are to help the potion to spread through out the whole body and to cause the potion's effects to multiple. There could be possible side effects to this depending on what they ate!" Everyone gave a dark look at Sirius. Sirius ran towards the portrait hole followed by Remus, Petalis, and Joanna. Even Peter followed them so that he could watch them catch Sirius and get revenge on him. James leaned his head back on the couch and Lily tried to not laugh at the spectacle she saw.  
  
"I have to say one thing. You guys sure make life interesting especially when life seems to be horrible. I mean look at you. You look like a ghost and seem as if a dementor has gotten you! Then to find out that your situation was caused by Sirius reading the instructions wrong and pulling a prank on you by doubling the potion! We want to be mad at him, but it's just too funny." She started to laugh out loud but noticed that James was giving a very pathetic look at her so she stopped. "You'll laugh later I promise."  
  
"Is there...anything...in the book...to fix...th..is?"  
  
"Hmm...it says they only live off of the Gritino and you don't have any in you...so I guess we'll have to wait till they die." James slouched down and closed his eyes.  
  
"How long?" James said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Well the bugs take about ten days to die than the symptoms should vanish in a week or two...oh no." Lily said realizing something she forgot.  
  
"It's not that... bad Lily. I'll finish before... my Quidditch... match and the others... can bring us our homework...I might be able tooooo... go to the classes in a week and.... a half but please don't make me do that.." James groaned and noticed that Lily was about to cry. "Lily?"  
  
"Today is April 10 and my mom's play is the 20th ...We can't go..." James sat up.  
  
"Ohh...well the bugs will die... by.... then and I mighttttt.... have the strength by than... to"  
  
"James you can't even talk besides move and these symptoms could get worse since the bugs' purpose is to multiple the bacteria in you which is your vomit illness. I wouldn't allow you to do that even if we could...she'll understand." Lily tried to smile, but she turned away to look at the fire.  
  
"No we're going...you'll...see" James squeezed her hand that he was glued to and she wiped away the tears that she was trying to hide. She gave him a hug which was making him sick, but he wasn't going to tell her that though.  
  
..  
  
Because of the fungibugs, James couldn't move off the couch. He would sometimes play wizard's chess with Remus or Sirius or read Quidditch For The Schoolage. Lily spent most of her time studying and catching up on homework. She realized that from her and James sicknesses that she's probably only been to her classes for a month out of the four months that they've been stuck together.  
  
The marauders, Joanna, and Petalis tried to hang around them as much as they could but most of the time they were off at classes or off doing their usual activities. James told Sirius to keep the pranks up even though he wasn't there, so every once in a while a Gryffindor would come in complaining about their apple having a worm in it or a feather tickling them in charms class.  
  
"Remember how they would bicker about everything and how they couldn't stand to be near each other...whatever happened to that?" Petalis said, leaning on the railing to the stairs watching Lily laughing at James who charmed her cat and Roger's, a chaser, toad to sing and dance.  
  
"That was until someone clever came along and like the smart guy he is, decided to create nec...a spell that would cause James and Lily to grow closer...in many ways. Also, the very handsome and brilliant guy decided to double the potion and put fungibugs in the potion so that James would have to spend all his time with a certain girl named Lily for about two or three weeks. He's absolutely brillant!" Joanna pushed him causing him to fall down the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Wow that must of hurt! I think it's from the size of your head. Next time try to not get such a large ego." She descended the stairs and stepped on him as she walked towards Lily and James.  
  
"I think she likes me!" Sirius started to get a dorky smile on his face as he sat up. Remus and Petalis just gave looks at each other and then left to join the others. Peter just shrugged at him and walked by.  
  
"Sorry to ruin this beautiful and very very cute moment, but you have to get on the train." Lily gave a worried look at James and slowly got up.  
  
"Are you ok? We really don't have to go if you think you will not make it. I don't want you to throw up on my parents they would get the wrong impression of you. I want them to know you for your arrogant self not Mr. Vomit." James shoved Lily with his shoulder. Then his face went blank.  
  
"You know that we look like we are holding hands and we look like a couple?"  
  
"Ya...My parents! Oh no...they won't understand. I told them we were attached by a spell but this really looks bad! I'm not allowed to date till I'm thirteen! My dad is going to kill me... OH NO! Muggles! I can't tell them that I have a spell on me...We have no choice...we'll have to pretend to be a couple." Lily leaned her head on his shoulder not looking forward to tonight.  
  
"Ahh great. There goes first impression...my reputation is ruined...in the wizard world and muggle world." Lily stuck her tongue at him and guided them out the portrait hole.  
  
.. James and Lily unfortunately had to walk slowly down the halls since James still had an upset stomach. Severus was cleaning the floor for some reason and he started cursing under his breathe when he saw them walking.  
  
"Funny...I told you to never grab my hand again to torment anyone and now there is no choice. Got to love irony." James gave an arrogant grin at Severus while they passed him.  
  
As they passed the corridors that were close to the main hall, the people there started to whistle and make comments. "James is there anyway we can walk a lot faster because I really can't stand everyone watching us this way."  
  
"Ahh but it's fun and I don't care what people think. You really need to not be so into your reputation." Lily tried to trip him but it just caused their legs to get tangled up and they both fell. "We've been like this for four months and yet you still forget that we are connected?"  
  
"Do you want to throw up again?" Lily had her fist up like she was going to hit his stomach. James cringed and grabbed his stomach.  
  
Hagrid lead them to a boat and got in another one so that he could make sure they safely got to the train. The lake looked so empty without the other boats on the water, but the train was even more vacant. The train seemed to extend forever and the silence was a little too irritating. They chose to sit in the prefects' compartment since there was no prefects on the train.  
  
There was a bathroom, food counter, and more room to sit and walk in there. Lily wanted to look through the wizard books that were on the counter because she was fascinated by the moving pictures, but James wanted to sleep on the train so he would feel better and be able to stay awake for the play. Lily knew that if he didn't then he would be a pain tonight, so she gave up on the idea.  
  
"So how are we going to do this? We could lay on the floor or try to lay on the seat"  
  
"The floor since we've had to sleep on the couch for months!" Lily tried to look through one of the books, but decided it was pointless and the train was starting to make her drowsy.  
  
'It is 5 at night and the play starts at 7, so the train ride is an hour long and that gives us an hour to get there. That should be fine yawn. I just hope that James won't throw up from the train riii...'  
..  
  
"Well she said that they would be the only ones on the train...so they should be here somewhere...hmm wait I think they're in here. Lily didn't say she was dating the boy..." Lily's mom opened the compartment door to find Lily curled up next to James and they were holding hands.  
  
"LILY EVANS!" Lily woke up fast and sat up causing James to be slung up from his slumber. "What are you doing!" Lily's father was glaring at James.  
  
"Why are you yelling? We were trying to sleep." Lily started to rub her eyes because she got dizzy from sitting up too fast.  
  
"Matt, calm down. They were just sleeping. Nothing happened. They are only eleven years old!" Lily's mom said to her husband who couldn't stop staring at James.  
  
"I have to explain something to you two. The spell got a little worse...our hands are magically glued together and so is our arms pretty much. We wanted you to know that since I know you two would freak out about me having a boyfriend since I can't date , but no one else can know about the spell, so... pretend like we are a couple." Lily's mom started to laugh, but her dad still wasn't happy with it.  
  
Her father attempted to pull them apart, but realized that it was true- they were stuck together. Lily's mom kept teasing her all the way to the theater. James was enjoying it except for the death looks from her father. He kept asking questions about how the car worked and why did the strange flashing lights make the cars stop and go. He stopped asking questions when her father gave him a threatening glare.  
  
"Lily I don't think I got a good first impression."  
  
Lily was staring out the window at nothing in particular. "Not the one I hoped for. At least they know it's a spell, but my mom's friends and possibly my friends if they come, will think we are together! Tonight is going to be a nightmare."  
  
"For you? I've never been to the muggle world and now my first experience is going to be ruined by being stuck to you. I can't even flirt with muggles because I have to be a boyfriend to you!" Lily used their glued together hands to hit him on his side, but didn't stop looking out the window. James figured she was thinking of something, but didn't want to ask what. "Oh and your mom is cute! Can't wait to see her act...in shakespeare clothes too." Lily looked away from the window and hit him in his side hard with her free hand causing him to start coughing.  
  
"Lily! You'll make him sick again" Lily's mom said looking back at them.  
  
"Haha you got in trouble" Lily threaten to do it again and he quickly stopped laughing.  
  
The theater was a very popular place to go and most people they knew went to the productions. As they got out of the car, Lily felt like she was a magnet to everyone going there. Her friends ran up to her and asked her why she never told them about her boyfriend and how did she convince her dad to let her date.  
  
"So have you two kissed yet?" One of her friends that loved to gossip too much was enjoying finding out every detail about their "relationship". "Of course! I just love my little lillikins so much and her cutsey wutsey nose is so adorable" as he said that he used his free hand to touch her nose. "She didn't want me to date her at first, so I serenaded her at lunch once and we've been together ever since."Lily gave him a fake smile and gripped his hand hard that was magically connected to hers.  
  
"It was so embarrassing that I knew he must be in love with me to embarrass himself in front of the whole school." Lily gave her fake smile at James who was wanting to say something, but decided that it would blow their cover.  
  
"Ahhhh! That's so romantic! I want a boyfriend that would that!" Lily just shrugged.  
  
"What can I say I got sooo lucky" Her friends walked off afterwards mumbling to each other about what they said.  
  
"Lils! Now they think I'm a pathetic loser and you were being too sarcastic" James said sadly watching the girls walk away.  
  
"Actually they're jealous. They totally believed it and like she said 'You are soooo romantic'" Lily laughed and continued to walk towards the theater.  
  
The play begun and her friends kept looking back at her, some with sad expressions and others were giggling. James kept gawking at her mother even though her clothes were modest, he kept talking about how pretty she was.  
  
"James, you are really disturbing."  
  
"Maybe but you're the one that's supposably dating me." Lily stuck here tongue at him and then watched as her mother recited "Oh happy dagger...".  
  
'I wish I had a happy dagger' thought Lily. She knew that she was going to hear about this all summer and that it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
When the curtain went down, Lily quickly ran to her mother so she could give her the roses her father bought her to give to her and a hug before she left. Lily's mom even gave James a hug and whispered something in his ear that made his arrogant smile reappear. Lily dragged James away from the theater and was trying to hurry since they had to be back before Filth and Mrs. Norris made their rounds. Dumbledore said they could go as long as they arrived back in time.  
  
Lily and James were trying to walk fast to the car, but James' stomach still felt like he was going to throw up so they were forced to walk at a moderate speed. "Lily!!"  
  
A boy came running up to her in a slow motion. He had the lightest blonde hair that Lily's ever seen besides Lucius' white hair. He had vivid bright blue eyes and had an angelic voice that she hadn't heard since last summer. "Logan?" "Whatever happened to you? You disappeared off the face of the world and your mom said you went to a boarding school, but you never told anyone that you were" Lily's greatest fear for this night unfortunately just came true and she realized that her feelings for him were worse than she remembered them to be.  
  
"It was kind of a last minute thing. I didn't have time to tell anyone." Logan just realized that James was standing next to her and was holding her hand. Lily didn't know what to say. Here was the guy she had a crush on since they were little and he thought she was dating James. She couldn't tell him that he wasn't her boyfriend because it wouldn't make sense that they were holding hands and if she did tell him than she could possibly lose Logan forever.  
  
"I'm James by the way. Lily's boyfriend. Who are you?" James just loved to annoy her and he had a feeling that this was the one person that she was really worried about. Logan face dropped and he looked between Lily and James.  
  
"I'm...Logan. I grew up with Lily since we were little. Her father works with my mother. Well I better get back to my family...I just wanted to say hi. Are you coming back for the summer?" Lily nodded her head with hope that everything might be alright. "Maybe we can do something this summer...as a group" he said as he looked at James before running off.  
  
Lily gave him a dark look and smacked him in the stomach forgetting that he was sick. James instantly threw up.  
  
"James! Are you ok? I forgot about your vomit sickness thing... But you shouldn't have said that!"  
  
"Said...what?" James said trying to recover. "I...just...said you...were...my girlfriend...that's...what you're suppose...to...be..." Lily just gave him a dirty look and grudgingly helped him to the car.  
  
On the train, they picked the last compartment on the train this time...well Lily picked it this time. She knew that the last compartment would cause the ride to be bumpy and that the turns would make James sick. James persisted on not going there but he didn't have a choice since he was too weak to defend himself.  
  
Lily was still mad at him...not because of what he said, just how he said it. It made it sound too real and he didn't want James to say anything. James was slouched down in one of the seats holding his stomach. His face was pale again and with each turn he grabbed his mouth. Lily just ignored him and kept pondering on how to fix her situation with Logan.  
  
"Lily...do you like...Logan?" Lily turned on him and gave him a dark look.  
  
"Of course!" said Lily making it seem as if James should of known this. "I always thought him and me would go out when I was thirteen until you decided to announce to him that we are supposably going out! Now he'll think that I don't like him..." Lily's eyes started to tear up. "Geez..didn't know you... liked him that... much. I thinkkkk.... he would of figured... that we were "dating"... Since we... are really close... together and he saw... our hands locked. There was nothing....oh no another turn...to do." James grabbed his mouth.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Lily turned to watch the cows and the peaceful pastures vanish before her eyes as they got closer to Hogwarts.  
  
When they reached the lake in front of Hogwarts. Lily hurried them to the boats since she knew that they were becoming short on time. She didn't realize that her mom's play ran over the estimated ending time. Now they had a few minutes to make it to their tower.  
  
As the boat reached the shore. Lily jumped out and practically dragged James up the stairs to the school and down the corridors. Lily thought they would make it in time as she say the Fat Lady sitting in her portrait staring into her mirror when suddenly Lily ran into something furry.  
  
Lily looked down to see Mrs. Norris staring up at her and an unwanted voice could be heard from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Miss Evans and Mister Potter up late? Thought you would get away with it eh? Sorry your luck has run short" He gave a smirk at them.  
  
"My luck is always short" whispered Lily to herself.  
  
"What's that Evans?" Filth said peering at Lily.  
  
"Dumbledore said I could be out as long as I made it back to my tower before your rounds begun. You just started your rounds right? So I made it back in time." Lily started to walk towards the Fat Lady, but Filth stepped in front of her.  
  
"I started five minutes ago. You didn't make it, so I guess another detention will help you learn to get back to your tower in time" raised his eyebrows and lead them down to Professor McGonagell's office. She was asleep too which wasn't a nice beginning to their meeting.  
  
"Miss Evans you know that you were suppose to watch the time, so you have no excuse. Your punishment and Potter's will be to stay in your dormitories when you aren't in classes, so then you will never be late again." Lily nodded and helped James up and turned to leave when she spoke again. "You really shouldn't be taking Potter anywhere when he is in that state. Honestly, Lily you should know better." Lily just sighed and told her goodnight and left.  
  
She couldn't believe that she got blamed for everything in there and she didn't dare disagree or her punishment would be worse. James begun to laugh when they got outside of her office.  
  
"Shut up James or I will put more fungibugs in your drink at breakfast tomorrow" James immediately stopped which made Lily smile. For James to think he's tough, he sure can't handle being sick.  
..  
  
Their punishment was hardly a punishment since James wasn't in any condition to leave the tower even if he wanted to. A week went by and he could speak clearly again. He could even walk by himself, but his stomach still hurt at times and once in a while he would have the urge to throw up.  
  
Lily still thought about Logan but didn't want to talk to anyone about it since it was too painful and complicated to talk about. James didn't bring it back up either, probably because he realized how he would feel if the girl from the Christmas Ball saw them holding hands. He decided that he would be feeling the same way as her.  
  
As the final game of Quidditch drew near, James became more and more irritable. For one thing he was afraid of flying fast on his broom with his vomit problem and he knew that he couldn't fly if Lily was still attached to him. They could only stand side by side and he needn't lily to be behind him on the broom. He thought that Lily could be on her own broom, but that wouldn't work very well with other players flying around them and the bludgers that Lily seemed to have a magnetic effect on.  
  
Lily also started to get nervous and frustrated because finals were coming up and she couldn't write with her left hand which was her free hand. She had a quill that could write for her, but they aren't allowed to use it on the test because they have to use an anti-cheating quill.  
  
As time passed, they begun to bicker about little things like staying up late or going to bed early, each wanting to do different things in different locations, Lily getting mad at James for not doing his homework till the morning it was due and James would get mad at Lily for talking to Severus.  
  
Finally the night before the Quidditch match and finals came. James was yelling at everyone and Lily was trying to study as much as she could thinking that she might be able to do verbal finals instead of the written ones and physical ones. Lily and James had this force field around them and if anyone came into it then they would be the next person to get yelled at. Most of the people in the commons went to bed early just to get away from them. Others were daring and went to bed later on. Eventually, Lily and James were the only ones alone in the commons, so they started to think each other were irritating them.  
  
"James quit whistling. I can't concentrate." James started to whistle louder just to drive her nuts. "James I'm going to fail if you don't stop whistling!"  
  
"Well you shouldn't have criticized me than and this spell wouldn't have locked our hands!" James said hatefully wanting to get all of his frustration out.  
  
"It's a two way street! We both have to throw insults to cause the spell to make us get closer, so blame yourself!" Lily said wanting to lash out on him, but not wanting to stop studying.  
  
"No smarty pants! You always think you are soooo smart because you are a muggle that suddenly became a witch. But you're not that smart are you, if you have to study to get good grades when I get the same grades as you and don't study. How about that?"  
  
Lily slammed her book shut. "You are such a hippogriff! You don't want people to get close to you unless you want them too and when they do you freak out and try to get them to go away. I've tried to ignore every selfish thing you've said or did, thinking that it would only make it worse if I said anything. I thought that it wasn't worth getting in a fight with you about it, but since you are wanting a fight I'll give you one! I'm sick of you always worrying about yourself. When I was injured from your stupid Quidditch game, you only worried about your boredom. You wanted to get out of detention just so you could get to your practice, but never thought about how you caused me to miss detention too! Now you are getting mad at me because you might not be able to be in your Quidditch game! You never thought about how I might fail the finals because I can't write left handed!" Lily started to getting really upset and it was the first time this year that she's yelled at someone. She normally doesn't yell at anyone but her sister.  
  
"At least I'm not a know it all that thinks that she is superior to everyone else. Remus is smart but he's not showing off in class! You're such a drama queen too. You scream loud at scary movies, causing the rest of the Gryffindor tower to stay awake. You are such a cry baby too. You cried when you couldn't go see your mother's play when she has many more plays ahead of her. You cry when I threw up on you and you had problems getting me to the hospital wing. Then you cried when you thought you lost your potential boyfriend which you can't even date because you're not old enough and he's a muggle! What are you going to do during the school year? Send him an owl? I THINK NOT! So you shouldn't even try! Another thing you're a hypocrite! You're too nice!! You tutored Severus when you didn't want to and you'd probably go out with him if he asked just because you are too nice to say no! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! You are yelling at me for starting this fight because I'm nervous about tomorrow's final game, but you are the one who just unleashed all of your feelings from this year just because you are freaked about tomorrow's stupid exams which they will probably let you take later because everyone loves teacher's pet lily!!"  
  
Lily was trying to hold back her tears, so James wouldn't be right but he just seemed so hateful that she finally let the tears fall. After he finished it felt like a magnet pushed them towards each other and Lily felt her necklace move from under her robes to stretch out to James. James' necklace did the same thing, but attached to Lily's like a magnet.  
  
"YOU HAVE THE SAME NECKLACE!" Lily and James both yelled. They tried pulling the necklaces apart but it didn't work.  
  
"So the necklaces is what was causing us to be magnetized together all of this time...but Sirius said that he was responsible for this..." Lily said thinking about it but not wanting to be a smarty pants as James said so she stopped talking.  
  
"I should of known! Sirius gave me the necklace for a Christmas present and I just thought it was a symbol for how the marauders would always pick on you, Petalis, and Joanna."  
  
"That's right! He gave mine to me also on Christmas, but I thought it was just a gift...nothing more! I didn't know you guys that well than...but I should of figured it was for something..."  
  
"I remember there was writing on mine...ya that's what made me think that it was just a symbol...what was it!...Oh ya! Hateful act...they will stay."  
  
"Mine did too! Except it said...With every...the longer..."  
  
"Maybe the words go together and when we figure it out, we will break the spell...With hateful act every they will stay, the longer..."  
  
"I don't think they are scrambled James" She gave him an annoyed look which he gave her a dark look back. "Hateful act with every...no that's not it! With every hateful act...they will stay the longer..."  
  
"No wait you switched the last pair. With every hateful act, the longer they will stay!" James and Lily pulled the necklace but it didn't work. "AHHHH! The sentence doesn't help at all...it didn't break the spell and it doesn't help us figure out how to!"  
  
"Wait! Madam Pomfrey mentioned something about doing the opposite to what we are doing...which was insulting each other...so we just have to be nice to each other and it will break the spell!" Lily's face started to lighten up.  
  
"Ok...I'm sorry for yelling at you...I just was so frustrated about this situation and not being able to do anything about it."  
  
"Ya, I'm sorry too about releasing my frustration on you. You can be ok sometimes when you're not being self centered."  
  
"Ya you're also fun to be around. I never talked to anyone the way I talked to you...you were the only one to know that I don't like to get close to people...I was pretty impressed that you knew me that well."  
  
"I could of had a horrible four or five months, but it wasn't that bad. It's nice that you're not serious all the time especially in the time when I need to have someone to cheer me up." Lily and James looked down at the necklaces and noticed they hadn't moved at all. Lily started to tug on her necklace but it did no good.  
  
They just realized that they were only merely six inches from each other's face. "People can't see us like this! This is going to be so embarrassing!" Lily leaned her head against the back of the couch. "I've ran out of ideas and I'm tired and I just want to be alone."  
  
James watched as he saw her trying to hold back her tears, but he knew that they both were at their wits end. "It'll be alright. We can't go home like this, so Sirius has to tell us eventually." Lily started to smile at the thought of James' parents and her parents having a tug a war with them. James reached up and dried away her tears. "It'll be alright."  
  
Lily hugged him just wanting some comfort to help her deal with what laid ahead for them tomorrow. James hugged her back because he liked to feel that he wasn't alone in this. At least he wasn't regretting tomorrow alone.  
  
Lily let go and went to say "Thank you", but James stopped her by instantly pressing his lips against hers. It happened so fast that Lily was caught off guard and fell back onto the couch. Which caused James to fall on top of her. She pushed James off of her which caused him to fall to the floor...but this time Lily didn't follow.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Lily said peering over the couch at him. James laid there in shock.  
  
"I don't know...It happened so fast...I just did it on impulse."  
  
"So...you didn't mean to...you just did it?" Lily said giving James a questionable look. James had a lost face on.  
  
"I really don't know why I did it... Lils I'm serious. I wish I did, but I don't." James got up off the floor and then it hit him. Lily wasn't holding his hand and she wasn't connected to his arm. He looked down at Lily's shocked face and he saw that she figured it out too.  
  
"We're not connected anymore...WE'RE NOT CONNECTED ANYMORE!" Lily jumped off the couch and started to dance and spin her arms around. James laughed at how silly she looked. Lily ran up and grabbed his hands and started to jump causing him to jump with her. "We did it! You can play Quidditch now and I can pass my fails! Freedom!"  
  
They stopped jumping and Lily realized that she was holding his hands and let go. James started to ruffle his hair in the back and looked at Lily with an awkward look. Lily stared at her feet. "Well...I guess we can return to our rooms now and sleep in beds for once in five months." James said looking at the stairs to the room. Lily looked at them too.  
  
"That's going to be nice...so I guess I'll see you later. Bye James." Lily hurried up to her room while James collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Why did I kiss her?" He covered his face with his hands then slowly went up the stairs. High pitched screams from the girls' room announced that the girls had found out that Lily made it to her room...alone. Hollering and shouts came from the marauders' room which also showed that the marauders were glad to have James back...only James. That night they explained what happened except for one key thing...the kiss.  
  
..  
  
Lily left the commons early to go to the library to study and she felt vulnerable for some reason. Like she was all alone and lost her sense of security. James had kept Severus and Lucius away from her, but why does she feel afraid.  
  
James left his room late and was a little disappointed to find that Lily was nowhere to be seen. He felt depressed for some reason and even more nervous about the match then he was when Lily was with him.  
  
Lily was always the first one to get to her classes. She didn't even walk with Petalis and Joanna who were walking with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. She saw that James wasn't with them and didn't see him till right before the bell rung. He walked alone which was odd for him to do. This seemed to happen in every class. Lily got through her finals without regrets and was pleased to find out that they were over.  
  
Lily skipped Breakfast, while James ate it sparingly with the others. Lunch was uncomfortable since they both didn't want to tell their friends that they didn't want to sit next to each other, so they sat quietly at the table and barely talked to the others.  
  
James didn't eat supper because he wanted to catch up on his flying and practice with the Quaffle. When the match was about to begin, Sirius, Petalis, Remus, and Peter came down to wish James and Joanna good luck. James looked up at the school.  
  
"She said she wanted to get in more studying for her astronomy final tomorrow...you know how she is" Petalis said knowing what he was thinking.  
  
"Ya...I know her...but it makes no difference to me " James turned and walked into the locker room.  
  
James had a hard time that night concentrating on Quidditch. He wished he could of had more practice in since his muscles weren't used to it and he hadn't flown in over a month and felt out of practice with it. Gryffindor won 50 points, but Slytherin won 180 points. A bludger knocked Joanna out and Madam Pomfrey couldn't get her to wake up in time to save Gryffindor. Strangely, James really didn't care that they didn't win.  
  
The house cup went to Slytherin also for Severus gaining a lot of points for volunteer work and from Professor Felagin, dark arts teacher, rewarding most of the slytherins for setting a "good" example in class, but it was actually because he was the head of Slytherin.  
  
The last day was sad for everyone. Sirius hated his home and didn't want to see his mother this summer. Peter hated his parents also and didn't want to leave James. James got a letter from her mother saying that his father was picking him up and he hated his father. His father was always away on trips which caused the house to be a little peaceful, but when his dad was home it was horrible. Remus felt safe at Hogwarts and when he went home he always was afraid. Not of his parents, but of himself.  
  
Petalis didn't mind going home since her oldest sister was coming home for the summer. Joanna couldn't wait to see her parents, but knew that she would have to give up Quidditch for the summer and pick up dresses instead. Lily couldn't decide how she felt. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts. Maybe because she was afraid that she wouldn't come back to her Hogwarts which felt like her greatest fantasy that she didn't want to lose. She would miss doing magic and seeing the marauders pull pranks on everyone and just having adventures with her friends. Everything was a surprise and at home nothing would be a surprise...life was too ordinary.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! I haven't written in...7 months I think!!! School has been sooooo overwhelming especially with finals and then my internet wasn't working! I missed fanfiction.net so much! This chapter was really loooooooong but I just wasn't liking how the story was processing so I had to change the mood a bit...I have planned out the next six years but it's still a little bumpy so if you guys have any ideas then I will be sooooo glad to see them! I'm a little lost on the next year especially and if you realize a blooper then please tell me. I reread books 1-3 and I realized that this story is a lot different then what it is in the harry potter books...but oh well! It's hard to know everything about them. I love REVIEWS!!! My email site loves to munch on reviews and it's starving at the moment so please feed it!!! hehe Oh and last thing, the next chapter might take away since I'm starting summer school tomorrow and am trying to write a book. And don't forget feed my email address with your beautiful REVIEWS!!! Follow me this way:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
: / 


End file.
